


2016 DCU Prompt Fills!

by TimmyJaybird



Series: DCU Ficlets [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dom/sub, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, does that even actually need to be tagged at this point, genderfluid tim, pornstar AU, tags to be added as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 25,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts fills form my tumblr for the DCU, for the remainder of 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning to You Too (TimKon)

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "hey i'm having a really bad day and was wondering if you could write something with timkon...you don't have to of course i was just wondering"

Kon grumbled, as the sound blasted from Tim’s phone. He shifted, pushing closer to his boyfriend, who was sprawled all over their bed, dead to the world.

“Tim,” he groaned, reaching over his boyfriend, trying to get at the phone on the nightstand. He wouldn’t quite reach and swatted at the air, as Tim sucked in a deep breath, a single _snore_  that told Kon how deep in sleep he was. “Babe,” he said louder, pushing himself up- getting a good look at his boyfriend.

He was in one of Kon’s tshirts- not one sporting an _S_  for once, but _still_. It was raunched up towards his waist, leaving a sliver of skin visible before Tim’s orange and black striped briefs. His mouth was open, and Kon could have bet another if he rolled on his side, he’d drool on the pillow.

Just a testament to how badly he needed the sleep- but he had to have set the alarm for a _reason_.

Kon pushed himself over his boyfriend, half sprawling on him to reach the phone and turn it off. The sudden weight forced the breath out of Tim, and he cracked his eyes open, lifting his head slightly and glaring at Kon.

“What the _fuck_  Kon?”

“And a good morning to you too, sleeping beauty.” Kon pushed himself back up, flopping on his side next to him. “Your alarm was going off.” Tim gave a little _hmph_ ,  rolling on his side and stretching to reach his phone. When he did, Kon could clearly see the little Jack-O-Lantern on the back corner of his briefs-

And it seemed so _Tim_  to wear Halloween underwear in _August_.

“Maybe you should just ignore it,” Kon offered, as Tim settled back with his phone, furiously typing a message. “You obviously need some sleep.”

“I have a board meeting in an hour. With traffic, I probably have about twenty minutes before I need to leave, at best.”

 _Oh_. “Uh, well… I mean, I could _fly_  you.”

Tim rolled over, glancing up at Kon. “ _Subtle_ , clone boy. No, car it is. I have to shower.” He sat up, and Kon was quick to follow, grabbing his wrist and tugging Tim back in.

“Really babe, if you’re dead to the world through your alarm you need a little more sleep.” He leaned in close. “Stay in bed with me.”

To sweeten his point, Kon kissed Tim. Slow and lazy, in that way he knew Tim liked in the morning, as Tim reached up with both his arms, wrapping them around Kon’s neck, his phone dangling limp in one hand. Kon hummed, dipping Tim back a bit, before pulling back.

“Whaddya say, gorgeous?”

Tim pursed his lips, pausing for a moment. “That you need to brush your teeth,” he said, grinning as Kon huffed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re impossible.”

“Uh-huh. You’ve known me long enough to already _know_  that, coming into this.” Tim leaned up, kissed the corner of his mouth, before climbing out of the bed. He stretched- and Kon, well, he wasn’t _so good_  of a man that he didn’t take the chance to check out his boyfriend’s butt, again. “I know you’re staring.”

“Yup.”

Tim paused, before rotating his hips, lifting his arms up again, stretching a second time. Kon laughed over it, because it was blatant _teasing_ , before Tim was padding across the bedroom, towards the door.

“I’ll try to keep tonight short if you make me coffee,” Tim called, pausing at the doorway and glancing back. Kon waved him off, smiling as Tim headed into the hallway.

As if he wasn’t _already_  going to make him coffee.


	2. Thankful (Sladin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for my girlfriend one day when she wasn't feeling well <3

It was another night, another inky black _mess_  in a city that would just as quickly spit Dick out as it would welcome him with open arms. Gotham was _home_ , but it was the sort of home that made his joints ache and his teeth clamp down on his tongue. It was home because nowhere else _was_  anymore.

Home because he wanted to believe that, if he tried hard enough, there was some sense of _normalcy_  waiting for him, here. Like maybe he could have a normal moment in Bruce’s bathroom, brushing his teeth while his _mentor-almost lover_  showered.

Right, like Bruce would stick around him long enough in the morning for that.

Dick slumped against the building, listened to the sounds of the Narrows around him. The clattering of carts and beat-down cars. The sounds of worn out heels and the _clicks_  of lighters lighting up _lord knows what_. The sounds of starvation and despair and a city just getting by.

And here he was, concerned about _himself_.

“Pull yourself together, Grayson,” he mumbled, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. _Stop putting yourself first_.

But _was_  he? Didn’t he deserve to chase a daydream of happiness just _once_?

“You look lost.” The voice broke the sounds around him, and Dick snapped his eyes open, looking up at the crouched shape on the old apartment complex. It wasn’t abandoned- Dick knew better than to _ever_  think a part of the Narrows was abandoned. “Ever the puppy-dog, _Grayson_.”

“What do you want?” Dick asked, hand falling away, staring up at the mask he knew so damn well. The kind that haunted his dreams just like Bruce’s cowl did.

He wasn’t _proud_  of that.

Slade jumped down- and Dick watched him land _perfectly_ , heavy in those boots in a way that would have hurt most he knew. But he only straightened up, looked down at Dick from a few feet away.

“I could ask you the same question.”

“This is home,” Dick said, thinking he should push off the wall. Should get space behind his back, so he wasn’t _trapped_.

He didn’t.

Behind his mask, Slade was smirking, and Dick _knew_  it. Knew the curve of it and the points of his teeth and the feel of his stubble, after a long night, come a bloody dawn. Knew him too damn well in ways that felt like _anarchy_  when he had Bruce under his ribs.

And yet-

“Nowhere is home to you,” Slade offered, walking closer. Heavy footsteps, and still, Dick didn’t move form the wall- and then it was too late. Slade was leaning in, slamming one fist near Dick’s head to keep him boxed in. “Not with your _free spirit_. You think a fancy bed and your _daddy’s arms_  will make four walls a home?”

“As if you have any  _understanding_  of the concept.”

“I have an understanding of you.”

Dick swallowed, because it was _true_  and that was terrifying- but this man _knew him_ , in ways no one should, in ways he hated and craved and loathed and _needed_.

Slade’s other hand reached out, gripped Dick’s hip tightly, thumb fitting in against his hip bone. It could bruise, Dick _knew_. He’d sported Deathstroke’s thumb prints all over his hips in bruise form, like ink, like he was a part of his sentencing process. A wrinkled sheet of paper to prove who Slade Wilson was to the court.

A monster and a god and the sort of man that made Dick Grayson weak in the knees.

Dick tipped his head back, reaching up as Slade leaned in. “Aren’t you worried your _Bat_  is going to see you?” The hand on his hip tightened, as Dick gripped Slade’s mask, rolled it up over his jaw, until the fabric was bunched on the bridge of his nose. “He wouldn’t be _pleased_.”

He _never_  was. At least- at least _Slade_  showed when he was _happy_  with Dick.

Dick smirked, pushed his daydreams of Bruce and some stupid pickett fence and two tooth brushes in the man’s private bathroom down, as he leaned forward. Wordlessly, he pressed his mouth to Slade’s, kissed him in that wild way he _could_ , because Slade _liked_  when Dick was free.

The hand on his hip gave another squeeze, before it was moving, expertly knowing how to work Dick’s suit open. Countless nights had given him practice. Once he had his hand inside, could rub against Dick’s quickly hardening cock, Slade smirked into his mouth.

“Always so eager, boy,” he mumbled, rubbing his thumb over the head, feeling precum smearing along it. “Do you get hard for your Bat like this?”

Dick gripped at Slade’s mask, pulling him back in. “Shut up,” he growled, because he didn’t want to hear him _talk_. Was too afraid he’d say Bruce’s name, and he couldn’t handle _that._ He kissed him again, bit at Slade’s lip until the kiss was copper- and he was sucking down blood as Slade freed his cock, jerked him with a tight grip. His glove was rough, but Dick had had rougher.

He could handle the intimate touch of death, if it meant a moment of feeling like he was good enough.

He moaned into Slade’s mouth, didn’t allow him to break the kiss. His hips chased his hand, and he didn’t _care_  how quick this was going to be, didn’t have it in him to hold out.

That was for different nights, when he had let Slade pull him apart slowly- to take him in every way he could _dream_. When he was slow like Dick wanted _Bruce_  to be and his hands skittered over Dick’s dark skin like he might simply _worship_  him.

“Gonna,” Dick managed, swallowing down air as he dropped his head back. He smacked the wall and didn’t care about the ache in the back of his head, as he coule just see Slade’s smirk- the devil and some sort of twsited fallen _god_  in that mouth.

“I know, Grayson. _I know_.” He leaned in, breathed into his ear, “You’re exactly where I want you to be.”

Dick’s moan was mangled, strangled in his throat, as his hips jerked, his cum rushing up, sliding along the cracks of Slade’s glove. He kept his grip tight, until Dick was sagging, boneless, against the wall, letting go of Slade and pressing his splayed hands to it, like he might hold himself up.

Slade tucked Dick back into his suit, took one look at his glove before he offered a final smirk, and pulled his mask down with his other hand. “Chase your dreams all you want boy,” he said, “but when you’re ready to accept your reality- you know I’ll find you.”

Dick swallowed thickly, watched Slade _walk away_ , like this was _his_  city. Like he knew the cracks in it, like Dick did. From falling and scrapping his knees on every single one.

And who was _he_  to tell Dick what reality was- who was _he_  to even _insinuate_  that Dick couldn’t have what he wanted-

Because, in the dead of Gotham’s inky, heavy nights- when Dick felt like Bruce was a thousand miles away and yet, for all he knew, he could be _watching_ \- he didn’t even know. Didn’t know who he wanted to wake up to, come morning.

He just knew he wanted someone to be _thankful_  he woke up with them.


	3. Empty Nest (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fliaway asked: "We're not buying a dog" Jayroy

“I’m just saying… a whole _two months_  with an empty house.”

Jason glanced up from his book, across the living room. Roy was standing in front of the TV, clicking through the Netflix options- something he did when he was _anxious_.

“It’s not empty,” Jason pointed out, shifting and flipping the page. “I’ll still hear you talkin’ my ear off, Harper.”

“You know what I mean.”

And Jason _did_. Lian was spending the summer with Jade- which was cause for both _joy_  from her fathers and an endless bout of pure _anxiety_. They trusted Jade with their- _her_ \- daughter, but it was still a strange idea to think that there’d be no Lian in their home for any extended period of time.

“I do,” Jason said, “So what are you _asking_  me, cariño?”

“Maybe we should… you know. Get something to keep us company.”

Jason set his book down then, in his lap. Against the silence that lapsed very quickly, he could hear Lian’s music, up in her room, as she continued to pack. “Roy…”

“Look, the shelter has _so many dogs_  that need homes-”

“We’re not getting a dog, Roy.”

“- we’re both around plenty to take care of it, and Lian would be _thrilled_  when she comes home-”

“Roy-”

“-and it’s not like we can’t _afford_  to take care of it-”

“ _Harper!”_ Roy paused, clamping his lips shut, staring at his husband, who sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “It’s only two months. You don’t need to have an _empty nest syndrome_  attack yet. She’s fourteen. Imagine when she moves out later on in life.” Jason let his hand fall to his lap, looked up and flashed a smile. “We get a dog for _this_  and when she does leave we’ll have a damn sled dog team.”

Roy huffed, tossing the remote onto the couch and walking over, folding his arms. Jason reached out, got his hands on his hips and rubbed soothing circles into them with his thumbs. “I’m just going to _miss_  her. She’s my baby.”

“I know.” Jason leaned forward, kissed at Roy’s belly through his shirt, got his husband to _giggle_. “But let’s talk about a dog another time, when our heads are clear.”

Roy looked about to say something, when from the stairwell Jason heard, yelled clear as day, “Wait we’re getting a dog!”

Well, _fuck_.


	4. Hello Gorgeous (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tanekore asked: Oh gosh, that's a good list of prompts. Um jaytim, 5 or 27 please and thank you? Whichever inspires more :)
> 
> We’re going with “Hello, gorgeous, do I know you?” because I just… reasons. Jason reasons.

Tim tapped his nails on the board room table, staring with as much mustered _fake interest_  as he could at the speaker. Which was a pathetically minimal amount- so little that Bruce kept throwing little glances at him, accompanied with disapproving frowns.

Even _Damian_  looked more interested than him.

Another tap, before Tim reached up, covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. He was running on too little sleep for this- and he couldn’t just blame his _cape and cowl_  for this one.

No, a one _Jason Todd_  might have kept him up ‘til damn near dawn.

At least it was _worth it_.

Tim reached down, slid his phone from his pants pocket- which, considering the level of tightness he liked his pants to have when he sported his _heels_  for these meetings, it was a miracle he got it in there in the first place. He settled it on his thigh, unlocking it to a number of messages.

_Hey babygirl, don’t fall asleep during that meeting._

_You remembered to bring something for lunch, right?_

_Tim, you left your travel mug on the fucking counter._

Tim bit his cheek, fighting back a little smile. Because he couldn’t _promise_  to not fall asleep- no, he hadn’t brought lunch at all- and _yes_  he was painfully aware of his lack of coffee at that exact moment.

He let his phone go back to sleep and looked up, just to notice the speaker looking at him. He forced a little smile, before next to him, Damian leaned forward, cutting in, “I think Drake here is simply at a lack of words for all the _effort_  you have put into this. Maybe a short break so he can gather himself?”

Damian glanced over at him as Bruce broke in to agree- and Tim couldn’t believe he could _thank_  the youngest for saving his ass. Or that his ass even needed saving here.

He was quick to get up, nearly spilling from the conference room. He figured if he was fast enough, he could cut down to the cafe around the block, get some much needed caffeine. It would still give him enough time to get a a quick explanation from Bruce or Damian as to what he had _spaced through_  and then-

His thoughts broke off when he collided with someone, smacking right into their chest. He stumbled a step back, before there was a hand on his forearm, pulling him in, and his hands were splaying on that same chest he’d smacked right into.

“Well hello gorgeous, do I know you?”

Tim glanced up, only to find Jason’s grinning face. His cheeks had a subtle pinkness to them, over tanned skin and hidden freckles, and his hair looked like the wind had gotten _intimate_  with him.

“Jason!”

“Hey there babygirl.” He leaned down, kissed the bridge of Tim’s nose. “You looked like you were off to find the fountain of youth- which, by the way, you’ll never need.”

Tim laughed, because it was impossible to _not_  laugh at Jason. “Corny,” Tim offered, “Just getting coffee. I’m well past empty and Damian just saved my ass in the conference room.”

“Well then, good thing I stopped by.” Jason lifted his free hand, gently wiggling the to-go cup of coffee he was holding. “Figured you’d need a boost when I found your travel mug completely _forgotten_. I do that much of a number on you last night, Timbo?”

Tim flushed slightly, before he lifted up on his toes, reaching for the cup and taking it quickly. “Maybe,” he admitted, and Jason leaned down, brushed just past his ear.

“Careful, you might give me an ego, Replacement.”

Tim laughed so hard he snorted, and couldn’t even be bothered to _care_ \- about that or the scene they were very quickly making. “Yeah, what _ever_  would we do if you got an _ego_ , Jason?” Tim turned, kissed his warm cheek, adding, “But if you keep bringing me coffee, I think I’ll be willing to deal with an ego.”


	5. You'll Make Me Think I Matter (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yunatheanimelover18 asked: "Yell, scream, say something!" *whispers* what about TimDami bc I need your writing with it once more

“God _damn_  it, Damian!” Tim yelled, tearing his mask off and turning to stare at the _now taller_  but still current Robin. “What the fuck were you _thinking_ , another inch and that bullet would be in your fuckin’ skull!”

Still sitting on the bike, Damian glowered at him, arms folded as he leaned onto the handles. “I had the situation perfectly in control, _Drake_.”

“Like _hell_. You just don’t want to admit you almost fucked up. God, I can’t even imagine if I had to lug your damn body back here and explain to _Bruce_  that you got fuckin’ shot on my watch!” Tim tossed his hands up, turning to begin passing, his heavy black cape moving like ink in water. “You’re not a _god_ , Damian. You. Can. Die.”

Damian huffed, pushing himself up then and climbing off the bike. He stalked over, and in that moment he was none his mother at all, but all _Bruce_  in the hold of his shoulders, the way every shadow in the cave seemed to play on his face, make him seem _endless_. Tim paused, waited for it, waited for the teenage-rage explosion that he was _used_  to.

Different from the tantrums of Damian’s childhood, yes. But not _that_  different.

Instead, Damian simply stared at him. Stared through the white lenses of his mask with his mouth in a solid line that Tim couldn’t _read_.

And the silence was the _worst_.

“Jesus Damian, yell, scream, say something! For the love of god _fight me_  or something.”

At least _that_  Tim knew how to react to.

But the silence held, until in a flash of bright movement from his yellow cape, Damian was moving. He reached up, shoved Tim back a few steps until he bumped into the counter of the main computer, as Damian reached up, got his hand firmly around Tim’s throat- didn’t squeeze, but held him so he couldn’t look away.

“You are so _concerned_  over what it would be like to explain _my_  body- but you don’t stop to think what it would be like for me to explain _yours_.” Damian leaned closer, looking down into Tim’s raw, exposed eyes. “Had I not moved that bullet would be in your side, and you would have bled out. And I will take _death_  before I have your blood on my hands, Drake.”

Tim swallowed, knew Damian felt it against his palm. And was he crazy- or was Damian’s hand _shaking_.

“I will not lose you.” Damian leaned closer, and it was his warm breath on Tim’s lips that had Tim reaching up, getting both his hands around Damian’s arm- but not pulling that hand from his throat.

“Careful, you’ll make me think I _matter_.”

It should have been a joke- but there were too many dark shadows inside Tim, down in his bones, for it to ever ring fully as such.

Damian was so close that Tim swore he could _feel_  every word he spoke.

“I’ve spent years insisting you _do_.”

Tim swallowed, and if he was reading this wrong- then damn him, he’d take the risk. He leaned up on his toes, pressed his mouth to Damian’s, and suddenly the teen’s other hand was at his side, curling around his utility belt and jerking him closer. Tim shivered, felt Damian’s teeth on his lip almost _nervously_ , before he pressed his tongue to Damian’s lips, traced them and pushed inside for a moment, just to make him breathless.

When he pulled back, the hand at his throat had fallen away, was fisting in his dark cape now.

“You have a shit way of showing it,” Tim admitted, before reaching out, grasping at Damian’s tunic. “I’ll give you one shot to get it _right_.”

And when Damian kissed him again, held him flush to his body and tipped Tim back so that he _had_  to lean against the counter- well, he was damn sure Damian _had_.


	6. I Can't Breathe (Sladin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 26 sladin guess who wrote this (hint girlfriend privileges bye)
> 
> Why the hell are you on Anon princess???
> 
> “I can’t breathe”

Dick heard the _whip_  of wire, through the air. He couldn’t see it, until it was wrapped around his wrist, jerking him up until his feet were no longer planted firmly on the platform, but dangling in the air. He felt the breath rush out of him, and when he glanced down it was to keep a sudden, blinding spotlight from his eyes. The intensity of it made them ache.

Below were two crumpled, inter-tangled forms. Limbs bent at ways that were not right, heads at angles that screamed _death death death_.

Dick opened his mouth, because he knew them, knew this- and he was flailing, struggling against the wire around his wrist, until there was the loud _crack_  of it snapping, and he was plummeting down to join them-

He sat up with a start, mouth opening in a silent scream. He shook all over, blinking away the darkness of his bedroom and staring forward. He reached up, got his hands at his throat as he tried to suck in a breath and came away empty. It made his legs thrash, and he was _dying_  and he knew it-

Until, “Little bird, what is it?” The voice was thick with sleep, but alert- and then there was a large, calloused hand on his bare back, pressing tight to his spine. “ _Dick_.”

“I can’t- can’t breathe.” The words were choked out, and Slade’s other hand reached towards Dick’s neck, trying to guide his hands from it, as outside thunder crashed.

“You’re having a panic attack. Dick, _look at me_.” Dick turned his head, stared into Slade’s one goddamn _all seeing_  eye. With his hands gone, Slade could press his fingers to the front of Dick’s throat, rubbing them down towards his clavicle. “Slow, inhale.”

Dick did, felt his chest loosening gently.

“Hold.”

He listened, until his lungs burned, and Slade was telling him to exhale. A second inhale, held longer- and then a rush of breath, and Dick could feel his muscles slowly unwinding. He inhaled a third time, body jerking when the thunder crashed again, but Slade’s hand on his back kept him sitting upright.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Dick swallowed thickly, shook his head. A choked and broken _no_  came out, as he forced himself to _know_  that thunder didn’t sound _exactly_  like a wire snapping- that his bedroom wouldn’t open up to a maw where he could fall and fall _and fall_ …

Slade leaned in, kissed his hair, got his arm around Dick’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “Alright,” he offered, the rasp in his voice from sleeping disuse making Dick’s insides feel _warm_. “We won’t then.”

Dick knew that Slade _knew_  what he was thinking, what had woken him. But he also knew that Slade _meant_  it- he wouldn’t ask again, and when Dick was ready to talk, _if he was_ , he’d listen.

But not a moment before.


	7. Promising (DamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: For the prompt thing... Damian x Colin "Will you marry me?" pleeease!

“I just do not see why you can loathe a _suit_  so much?” Damian asked, holding two different button downs up, by their hangers. Left on their bed was a mess of ties that he seemed unimpressed with, as he examined his possibilities for the evening in nothing but his underwear and socks.

It was almost comical, and definitely _attractive_ , if Colin was honest.

“I never really had a use for ‘em, _sweetcheeks_.” He folded his arm, leaned against the doorway to their shared bedroom, as Damian chucked both shirts down and returned to his closet, frowning as he leafed through the shirts hanging there. “’Sides, you seem to be havin’ enough trouble with them for the both of us.”

“-tt- You should be attempting to get dressed, not _judging_.”

Colin glanced back at the mess on the bed, before he pushed off the doorway, heading over. He picked up a rather _vibrant_  teal shirt Damian had discarded and held it up.

“Wear this,” he said, “it makes your eyes _glow_.” Damian paused, before he turned and walked over, taking it and examining it himself. “’Sides the color is great on your skin. Or that lilac one you bought last month.”

The amount of various button downs and suits and ties in different _colors_  his boyfriend has was ridiculous- and everyone thought _Tim_  was the only one interested in fashion.

“It is… loud,” Damian offered, and Colin offered a cheesy, smug grin.

“Yeah well, you were loud this morning so it’s fitting.”

Damian’s cheeks tinged a heavy red, and he reached out, smacking him on the arm. “ _Wilkes_ ,” he offered, but he couldn’t even fake a frown. “Do not make conversation like that tonight.”

“No worries there. I’ll just stand back and blend in.” Colin wasn’t a _fan_  of these galas- and while he knew Damian wasn’t either, he _still_  had more charisma than Colin did. “I could just, you know, stay home.”

“No a chance.” Damian pulled the shirt off the hanger, sliding it on before heading back to his closet, pausing to decide between _black_  or _grey_  pants.

“Aw, c’mon Dames. You could go live it up, get champagne drunk, and then come home to me. Promise I’ll make it worth your while.” He reached down, picked up one of the ties as Damian glanced back, pulling a pair of black slacks from their hanger. Colin winked. “I’ll put these to good use.”

Damian snorted, shaking his head. “You are _insufferable_.” He paused to step into the pants, tucking his shirt in before closing them. “What must I say to convince you to come _willing_?”

Colin hummed, before he dropped the tie, cocking a hip and despite his damn _sweatpants_  looking like possibly the most gorgeous thing Damian had ever seen.

“Hmm, maybe _will you marry me_  or something promising like that?”

Damian laughed, walking over and hooking his arms up around Colin’s shoulders. He leaned in, pecked the corner of his mouth. “If that is what it takes for you to share this _burden_  of an event with me, then decide on your color scheme and call a wedding planner in the morning.”

Colin smiled, got his hands on Damian’s hips and gave them an affectionate squeeze. “Careful how you joke, or I’ll take you up on that.”

Damian knew he _would_ \- and oh, there were worse things that could happen.


	8. Cuddle? (TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 21 timkon?
> 
> “Cuddle?”

“Tim?”

Tim didn’t move, didn’t register the voice, as he snuggled into the fluffy blanket wrapped around him, leaning forward and staring at the glow form his laptop. The words had long ago blurred, but he thought he could almost make one out of three out, which was better than nothing.

“ _Tim_?”

Louder now but still flitting by. He just needed to read another case file or two, and then maybe he could-

“Tim!”

Tim jerked, lifting his head and looking up- and when he couldn’t see anything, leaning back. He flopped against the back of the couch, staring at to find Kon looking down at him, frowning.

“Hi,” Tim offered, blinking. A moment passed, two- and he realized he had forgotten to open his eyes back up. The snapped open and he offered a big, over-the-top and clearly sleep deprived smile. “What’s up?”

“It’s four AM.”

“Yeah?”

“You haven’t moved in three hours. You only got two hours of sleep last night, I know for a fact. You need to go to _bed_.” Tim opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead he simply let one hand peek out from beneath his blanket, waving at his computer.

“Work.”

Kon huffed, walking around the couch. He reached for the laptop, snapping it shut. “You probably can only read every other word on that screen,” he mused, and well- Tim would’ve taken _that_  over one outta three. “C’mon man, what’ll get you into bed?”

Tim hummed, tugging the blanket around him further, snuggling back into the couch cushions. He could just close his eyes there for a moment-

“ _Tim_.”

“Cuddle?” Tim asked, reduced completely to single words now. He glanced up, eyes only half open, and Kon sighed, giving him a soft smile.

“Yeah,” he said, reaching for him and carefully pulling him up, hoisting him up like a damn _princess_. “We can cuddle. But you have to _swear_  you’re going to sleep.”

Tim mumbled a string of noises, leaning his cheek onto Kon’s shoulder- and was out, before Kon even got him out of the room.


	9. Heaven (JayDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 13 for JayDami?
> 
> “You taste like heaven”

Damian sighed, shifting in bed and burying his face into the pillow. He inhaled, got a rush of cologne that wasn’t his, shampoo that he’d never use- and smiled.

Until he realized the bed next to him was _empty_. He cracked his eyes open, looked at the spot where Jason had been the night prior, before rolling slowly onto his opposite side. He glanced across the room, saw him next to one of the large windows- thrown open and allowing the morning chill in. He was exhaling smoke like some sort of dream-like dragon, the ember of his cigarette burning to match the awakening sky.

Damian lay there,s imply watching. Jason looked… peaceful, lost but _calm_  in the early morning light. The only movement was the lift of his cigarette for each puff, the ruffle of his hair when the breeze picked up. He wasn’t sure what Jason was looking at, out there- what could make him get so lost.

Finally, as the cigarette was burning out, Jason glanced over. He held Damian’s still sleepy stare for a moment, before taking a final drag of the cigarette and flicking it away. “I wake you?” he asked, leaning in and pulling the window shut. Damian stretched, curling his toes towards his silken sheets- getting flooded with memories of sliding all along them, of hands around his wrists holding him so firmly down to Earth.

“No,” he said, as Jason walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I simply noticed your absence. Lost in thought?”

“Could say that.” Jason reached out, carded his fingers through Damian hair, had the younger nearly purring as his nails scraped gently on his scalp. Damian sighed, eyes nearly closed now as he asked,

“About what, beloved?”

And this time, Jason _smiled_. He leaned in, kissed the bridge of Damian’s nose. “That I must have one something right somewhere in this fucked up life to wake up next to you.”

Damian’s breath caught- and he’d never _admit_  that Jason’s cliche sweet-talking got to him… but god _it did_.

He tipped his head back, and it must have shown in his eyes, because Jason was back, kissing him properly. He tasted like sleep and Damian’s skin from the night before, like the ash and smoke from his cigarette-

“You taste like heaven,” Damian mumbled, because it was _true_ , to him. It was everything he wanted, because it was everything Jason _was_.

Jason chuckled. “You need a new definition of heaven, baby.”

Damian reached up, traced his fingers along Jason’s lower lip, watched his eyes flicker to that dark grey that made his belly come completely undone. “I do not,” he whispered, his other hand curling in the sheets, the promise from the way Jason’s breath caught enough to make him almost shiver. “I know exactly what heaven is, Todd. And I have found it.”


	10. Home (Joyfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 15 joyfire.
> 
> “I miss you.”

Roy smiled at his phone, his own image showing in the corner of the Skype call, mostly drowned out by the image of Kori and Jason, snuggled into the bed they called _home_ , back on their island that was _bigger home_ , in Roy’s mind.

Jason was nearly asleep, his head resting on Kori’s shoulder as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Roy knew it was nearly four AM back home for them, and if it weren’t for that _desperate plea_  for his old Titans crew, he’d be snuggled right into that bed with them, enjoying the way they all tangled together when they slept.

“Everyone says hi,” he offered, reclining in the chair of his hotel room. In the background he could hear the shower, the sound of Dick singing to himself thinking Roy _probably_  couldn’t hear him. “You two probably could have come. Always nice to have a little extra muscle.”

Jason huffed, and he was dropping off. Roy knew that sound, that drag to his laugh. “Sure Dickiebird would’ve _loved_  having me around.”

“He would have,” Roy said, watching as Kori reached up, across her chest to brush Jason’s hair back. He turned, nuzzled her shoulder, kissed her vibrant, dark skin. “And he would’ve killed to see you again, Kori.”

“Other times. It is important for you to spend time with your friends.” Jason mumbled something, his arm draping across Kori’s lap. Kori continued to toy with his hair, until his breathing began to even out. Only then did her hand fall down to her lap, to rub along the scars on the arm draped there. “He nearly fell asleep waiting for your call.”

“Yeah well, he pushes himself too hard and doesn’t _sleep_  enough if we don’t remind him.” He yawned himself, stretching. “Speaking of sleep, you need some too, princess.”

“I will. But it would be better with the both of you.”

Roy couldn’t argue that. As it was, he’d be sharing a bed with Dick and having to deal with someone who stole the covers and _didn’t_  burn like a super nova. He fully planned to sleep with his socks _on_  just to keep from freezing. “Same,” Roy agreed. He smiled softly. “I miss you. Both of you.”

“We miss you too, Roy.” Kori turned her head, managed a kiss to Jason’s hair. Roy felt his heart tugging, wanted to be in both their places at once.

“Kiss him in the morning for me,” he said, and Kori’s smile was brilliant.

“Once for you, and once for myself. Please get some sleep.”

“I will princess. You can count on that.” He blew her a kiss, and Kori giggled, the sound and motion causing Jason to cling tighter to her. “I’ll see you both soon.”

Kori offered a little wave, before reaching towards the laptop, nearly dislodging Jason. The screen went black before Roy could figure out if he woke up or not, and he could only smile and lean back more, closing his eyes and resting his phone on his chest.

He couldn’t wait to get home.


	11. All You Have to Do is Ask (TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 4 with some TimKon?
> 
> “Kiss me, please”

Kon leaned his chin on his palm, watching the way Tim was gesturing with his hands. The more excited or tired he got, the more he used them when he spoke- and from the subtle shadows beneath his eyes and the pitch of his voice, it was a healthy- or unhealthy- combination of both, in that moment. Bart was watching with that big grin of his, hair falling into his face so he probably couldn’t even _see_  what Tim was gesturing, and Cassie was ignoring the late night snack in front of her, in favor for watching him.

Kon understood that.

He watched Tim paused speaking, wasn’t even listening as Bart asked a question. Instead focused on Tim reaching up and back, gathering up all his hair and plucking a hair tie from his wrist to tie it back. His bangs and a few wild strands stayed free, framing his face, as he went back to answer, gesturing wildly again.

He looked so _cute_  when he was passionate, when he tied his hair back. And when he laughed- Kon wasn’t sure if it was at _himself_  or if Bart or Cassie had said something- but it was _perfect_. It was sharp and loud and so damn _sudden_  like it had taken Tim by surprise.

It was the real kind he couldn’t fake, no matter how good at it he thought he was.

Kon shifted, leaning forward slightly. His fingers itched to brush at the strands of hair touching Tim’s cheeks, to feel how warm they got when he laughed and smiled. To feel his body nearly _vibrate_  with it.

He wasn’t sure how long he was watching, _staring_ \- but finally Tim glanced over, before waving off both Bart and Cassie and walking over. He slid right between Kon’s legs as he straightened up in his chair, leaning down slightly and resting his arms on Kon’s shoulders.

“Hey,” he whispered, in a tone _so close_  to the way he used to say it, back when they were just _best friends_ , back when they were in denial and this- it wasn’t all it could be. But if you didn’t know to _listen_  for it, you’d never know the difference.

Kon knew that, and he loved it. Because it was like they had always _been together_ , from day one.

“You were staring,” Tim teased, shimmying a little. Kon heard the rub of the thin fabric of his yoga pants as his thighs rubbed together. Heard the brush of his loose, overly-soft shirt against his belly. He didn’t say a word, and Tim leaned a little closer. “You in there, _clone boy_?”

It was so damn  _affectionate_  that Kon wasn’t sure how his ribs hadn’t collapsed, with how tight his chest had gone. Something must have shown in his eyes, because Tim whispered his name, so softly-

“Kiss me,” Kon breathed, because it was all he wanted in that moment, “ _please_.”

Tim’s smile grew, and he bent forward, tilting his head and pressing his mouth to Kon’s. It wasn’t _chaste_ , but it was slow, this burning sort of sweet with promise that could keep Kon up all night, mulling over all the _what ifs_ \- the possibilities of the future.

When Tim pulled back, it was with the softest sound of the kiss breaking, and an even bigger smile. “Anytime,” he offered, shifting even closer and reaching up to get his fingers in Kon’s hair. “All you have to do is ask.”


	12. There's Plenty of Room (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "There's plenty of room for the both of us." jaytim?

“C’mon Tim, just scoot over a little.” Tim huffed, before he gave a groan as Jason’s elbow dug into his ribs, and he was forced to press his face tighter into the back of the couch. “There’s plenty of room for the both of us.”

“Define _plenty_ ,” Tim mumbled, as he clutched at the back cushion. “Because I think our definitions are _different_.” He sighed, tipping his forehead down, as Jason squirmed, before an arm looped over his waist. Tim tensed. “What are you _doing_?”

“What? We have to fit together, or we’re gonna end up on the floor.”

“Correction: _you’re_  going to end up on the floor. _I’m_  the one that already planned on crashing on Stephanie’s couch. You invited yourself- thus you get the floor.” Still, Tim didn’t move that hand, as it splayed on his belly. And… were Jason’s hands always that big, or was he just sleep deprived?

“Don’t be such a _pendejo._ You can share.”

“What did you just call me?”

“Google it,” Jason mumbled, and Tim felt him _nuzzling_  right into the back of his shoulder. And god, this was cuddling, wasn’t it? He was _cuddling_  with Jason freaking Todd.

“Can’t google it when my phone is on the table _and your giant hulking ass_  is in the way.”

“Aw gee Timbo, didn’t know you took the time to notice my ass.” Tim squirmed, tried to kick at Jason’s legs, but they tangled together instead, and then Jason was leaning up, pressing his mouth into Tim’s hair, near his ear, and whispering,

“Shh, you make too much noise and you’ll wake _sleeping beauty_. And she’s scarier than you.”

Tim sucked in a breath- and okay, _okay_ , he probably shouldn’t have _liked_  that that much. But- he bit at his lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and then Jason’s hand was rubbing along his belly. And it was… soothing.

“Now let’s just get through tonight, and in the morning maybe I’ll teach you a colorful word or two, okay?” He settled down again, gave Tim a firm squeeze around his waist. “Besides, I feel like you’re probably not too bad of a snuggle buddy. And maybe I’m into that.”

Tim might have had a retort- but he was tired, and there really didn’t seem to be much of a point. Jason wasn’t moving- and with how warm he was, and how _nice_  it was to have Jason’s arm around him, Tim wasn’t sure he really wanted him to.


	13. Cold (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Jayroy!! "We can cuddle."

Jason tipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling. The old warehouse felt like it was creaking with every breath he took, shaking around him like it was crawling. Probably _was_ , with something.

He chose not to entertain the thought of _what_ \- because the mere _idea_  that a rat might run over his boot was enough to send Jason right back out into the freezing rain for the night.

“You awake over there?” Roy, next to him. Beaten and exhausted just the same- probably cold, Jason figured. He was, despite his jacket. He’d stripped of his chest piece, his gauntlets- they lay in a pile with Roy’s quiver, his bow. No need for them for the moment.

They were trusting fate to keep them safe for a spell.

“Yeah,” Jason finally offered, tipping his head down. Through his white and near-black fringe, he glanced at Roy, who was looking at him, offering an exhausted smile. He was tired, down to his bones. He had one arm in a make-shift sling, and Jason knew there were a number of bruises all beneath his suit.

Roy nodded, and if he had something to say to Jason, he swallowed it down. Turned back to stare ahead into the dark of the old warehouse they’d crawled into. Jason’s bike had taken some damage, and the engine had given out shortly after they left the scene, for the local police to clean up. The rain had started shortly before that, and by the time they’d realized there was no _fixing_  it in that moment, they were already soaked.

The trek to any sort of safe house would be too long, so it seemed, for the night, they were here. Beaten and wet and _cold_.

“Hey,” Roy offered again, not looking over. “We could cuddle.”

Jason stared at him, and Roy finally turned his head, slowly. He gave him that smile again, and Jason huffed- for a moment through to retort, to shove him off.

But he was _cold_ , Jason knew it. And so was he. And… well. It’d been one hell of a night.

Jason leaned forward, shrugged out of his leather jacket. He lifted one arm, nodding towards the space, and Roy shuffled over. He fit in rather nicely, Jason could admit- and the feeling of his cheek resting against Jason’s clavicle was rather satisfying. He managed to get his jacket draped over them, heard Roy sigh.

“You’re the best, Jaybird,” he mumbled, and Jason, he squeezed his arm tight around him.

“Yeah well, only the best for my boy Roy.” He leaned down, rested his cheek against Roy’s chilled, damp hair. “Don’t you forget that. Because I’m not saying it again.”

Roy laughed sleepy and half aware, and Jason figured the night could have ended far worse.


	14. Put it on Hold (Joyfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: joyfire: kori and roy @ jason: "Stop staying up so late. [We] can never fall asleep."

“He has not moved for two hours,” Kori whispered, gripping the door frame and peeking around it. Roy leaned past her, taking up half the doorway and staring at Jason’s hunched frame. He was sitting in front of a computer, and the sound of his fingers typing away was clear out into the hallway. “I worry.”

“You’re not alone,” Roy mumbled, before he straightened up and marched into the room. He headed right for Jason’s chair, gripping the back of it and jerking it until the wheels slid back an inch or two. “Hey Jaybird, time to call it a night.”

Jason had jerked at the initial movement. He swiveled the chair around, glared up at Roy with eyes a little too red, sporting blatant dark circles beneath. 

“I have work to do.”

“Yeah well, put it on hold. Tell it you’ll call it in the morning.” Roy folded his arms, even as Jason, he swore, _pouted_  like a disgruntled child.

He was that tired.

“Harper-”

“Roy is correct,” Kori said, walking in herself now, pausing next to Roy. “It is quite late, and you have not been sleeping for the past week. It is evident, you look…” she paused, reaching up to pinch her chin, “Roy, what is the saying?”

“You look like shit, Jaybird.”

Kori snapped her fingers. “Yes! That!”

Jason huffed, reaching up to rake a hand back through his hair. “Gee, _thanks_.”

“We’re just worried,” Kori said, and Roy added,

“Seriously, stop staying up so late. You know we can never fall asleep, until you come to bed.” Jason paused, stared up at them- and Roy knew the battle was won when Jason sighed.

“…Fine. But we’re setting an alarm. I’m not sleeping the whole day away. There’s work to do.” He stood up slowly, had this look that for a moment he might fall back down into his chair from sheer exhaustion. As soon as he had his balance, however, Kori was hurrying to slide between he and the chair, hooking her arms beneath his and hoisting him up. Jason gave a surprised yelp, and Kori laughed.

“You will fall asleep on the walk to bed!” she announced, flying him right past Roy and into the hallway. “I will make sure you get there safely!”

Roy laughed, a loud barking sound, before he slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to contain it. He could hear Jason arguing, and hurried to catch up, knowing full well the other man was _loving_  it- and that like _hell_  would there be any sort of alarm set.


	15. Sleep is for the Weak (DamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: DamiColin Sleep is for the weak.?

Damian watched with a frown as Colin leaned forward, precariously close to the table he had parked himself at. A few inches form the surface and he was jerking back, eyes snapping open as he blinked the shock of movement away.

“-tt-” Damian pushed his chair back, frowning at him. “You are falling asleep.”

“M’not,” Colin mumbled, reaching up and rubbing a hand over his face. He yawned, large and loud, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“Uh-huh. Sure, Wilkes.” He stood up, walking around the table and grabbing the back of Colin’s chair, jerking it back. Colin scrambled, nearly losing his balance over the quick movement. “Why are you not sleeping?”

“Sleep is for the weak, Dames.” He reached up, lazily waving him off. “’Sides, there’s been some drug traffic right by the orphanage. I can’t-” he paused to yawn, “-can’t sleep knowin’ it might be gettin’ to some of the kids. Couple late nights, s’all.”

Damian shook his head, grabbing Colin’s arm and tugging. “Come on. You are getting some rest.” When Colin didn’t budge, Damian grabbed his arm with both hands and threw his body weight into it. Colin, caught by surprise, wasn’t ready, and promptly tumbled from his chair. He landed on top of Damian, sprawled out as the other teen gave a loud _oof!_  as his breath rushed out.

Colin squirmed for a moment, before sighing and going limp, his forehead touching the wood floors of the dining room. Damian shoved at him, but he was dead weight.

“ _Wilkes_ , you are too heavy. Move.”

“Can’t. Comfy.”

“Colin!”

“You suggested rest.”

“I meant my bed! Not the floor!” Colin mumbled something, and Damian tipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling as his arms sprawled out at his sides.

Oh, why did he bother at all?


	16. Mind Some Company? (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: J/T "Did you have a nightmare?" please!

Tim sighed, rubbing his cheek against his pillow as his hand slid up along the bed next to him. It moved over a relatively cool sheet- and the _absence_  of anything had Tim opening his eyes, squinting into the dark. He blinked back sleep, stared at the spot Jason _usually_  occupied, but was currently vacant.

He pushed himself up, hair falling in wild, too-long tufts and locks around his face and over his shoulders, pausing to listen. He didn’t hear much of anything, and slowly he rolled into a sitting position, shoved the blanket off and dangled his legs over the edge of the bed.

His bare feet hit the cold floor and he winced, standing up. He walked slowly across the room, pausing to grab one of his sweaters that were tossed atop his dresser, began pulling the thick, cotton fabric on as he pushed the bedroom door open.

The moment he was in the hallway, he could _just_  hear the noise form the television. He headed towards it, saw the lights playing in the small living room- and there was Jason, sitting on the couch, tucked up by the arm, his toes bunched up beneath the opposite cushion. Tim paused, pulling his sweater shut around him, taking in the mess of Jason’s curls and the exhaustion in his eyes.

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asked, and Jason shifted his eyes from whatever old black and white scifi movie was playing, to look at Tim. He said nothing, but Tim knew _that_  look. Without a word, he headed over, dropping down on the couch and looking at the TV. “What movie is it?”

“The Horrors of Spider Island.”

Tim snorted. “Sounds like a good idea when you can’t sleep.” Jason offered the faintest of smiles, and Tim felt his toes wiggling, beneath the cushion he was sitting on. “Mind some company?”

“When it’s you? Never, babygirl.”


	17. Share (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "We've only got the one bed between the two of us." TimDami?

“We’ve only got the one bed between the two of us,” Tim said, staring out into the hotel room. From the bathroom, he could hear the sink running, the sounds of Damian brushing his teeth.

There was some sort of mumbled response, and Tim turned away from the one, single, _too small_  bed, and padded his way over the cheap carpet to the doorway. He grasped the frame, leaning in and watching as Damian tilted his head, studying the way the brush moved in the mirror.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Tim chided, and Damian glared at him, before leaning over to spit in the sink.

“I said, I am well aware. You commented on that when we first got into the room twenty minutes ago.” Tim said nothing, because _yeah_ , okay, he _had_ -

But he just, figured when Bruce flew them half way across the world and wasn’t setting them up in _Wayne Style_  he’d at least get them a room with two beds.

Damian turned back to the mirror, popping his tooth brush back into his mouth, and Tim left him. He headed back for the bed, grabbing the ancient looking floral pattern blanket and tugging it back. The sheets looked clean at least- too white in comparison to the old blanket. But a quick rub of his hand down them, and they were decently soft and definitely _smelled_  like laundry soap, when he leaned closer.

Tim crawled into the bed, stretching out and curling his bare toes against the coolness. He sighed, let his eyes fall shut as he rolled onto his side, facing away from the door and towards the windows, covered by heavy, out dated curtains. He could have fallen asleep, was exhausted from jet lag- but then the bathroom door was creaking, and the light to the room was flicking off.

And then the blanket was being tugged off him. “Drake, move.”

Tim rolled onto his back, stared up in the dark at Damian, one hand on his cocked hip, staring down at him. The stare might have been intimidating- but his button down stripe pajamas ruined the image, and Tim could only snort. “No way.”

“I am taking the bed.”

“Like hell. Beauty before _brattiness_ , kiddo. Curl up in a chair or park it on the floor.” Tim rolled back over, grabbing the blanket and yanking it with him. It fell from Damian’s hands, wrapped up around Tim, and for a moment, there was _nothing_  at all.

He almost thought he had won that easily.

But then the bed was dipping, and suddenly Tim was being shoved from the center towards the edge. He gave a little yelp, as Damian stretched out, thrashing around as he tried to get comfortable.

“What are you doing?”

“I will _not_  sleep on the floor,” he said, pulling the blanket up his chest. “You will vacate this bed or _share_  it.”

“Wasn’t aware sharing was in your vocabulary.” Damian kicked his shin for that, and Tim winced. When Damian finally stilled, Tim took the time to very carefully roll over onto his opposite side, to stare at him in the dark.

He looked awkward, on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Too big for the bed on his own anyway, and with the space Tim was taking up taken away-

Tim sighed. “At least get _comfortable_ , babybat.”

“-tt-” Damian continued to stare at the ceiling. “I am.”

“That’s about the worst lie you’ve told tonight.” He reached over, shoved at his shoulder. “I mean it. Fine, I’ll share. Just let me get a few hours of sleep and we’ll be fine. But _get comfortable_.”

Damian hesitated, before he rolled onto his side, facing Tim. He continued to stare at him, with pretty jade eyes that were all Talia, before- “You might not like my idea of comfort.”

Tim could admit, that had his curiosity piqued. “Yeah?” He licked his lips. “Try me.”

Damian didn’t move for a moment, before he was sliding closer, reaching out- and that was his arm, resting over the curve of Tim’s waist. He bowed his head, got it right under Tim’s chin- and Tim didn’t know what to _do_ -

Other then get his arm around Damian, rub his fingers along the top of his spine.

“You will not breathe a word of this,” Damian mumbled, breathing in Tim’s cologne and openly sighing. “Do you understand?”

“Uh… yeah.” Tim swallowed. “Sure.” Truth be told, he wasn’t even sure this was happening. A part of him was convinced he’d fallen asleep already, and Damian was still standing in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth.


	18. Tough it Out (DickRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "It's cold. We should try to conserve body heat." dickroy!!

“How does half the damn city lose power _and_  our back-up generator is not working?” Dick asked, tugging at his hair and pacing the living room. None of the Titans seemed to have an answer, layered up under blankets as they were.

“Guess we’re toughin’ it out,” Roy said, standing behind the couch, arms folded on the back. He leaned his cheek onto his arms. “Gonna get pretty cold.”

“Dibs on the space princess,” Garfield said, leaning right into Kori, who seemed more than happy to wrap her arms around him and snuggle tightly. Dick sighed, waving them off- because _he_  had been hoping to steal Kori for his personal heater for the night.

“Whatever. I’m going to sleep.” He walked past the couch, too irritated to bother with anything else. He was halfway down the hall when he heard the footsteps behind him- but didn’t stop until he got to his room. He grabbed the doorknob, turned and pushed ever so gently, before looking back-

And there was Roy, standing a few yards back.

“What?” Dick asked, maybe a _bit_  too harshly. Roy folded his arms, frowning.

“You get so _bitchy_  when you’re upset,” he said, and Dick thought to tell him to _shut up_ , but Roy was adding before he could, “It’s cold. We should try to converse body heat.”

And… oh. “What?”

Roy sighed, walking over. He paused, reaching up and flicking at Dick’s temple, making him wince. “I’m saying I’m sleeping in your bed with you, _bird brains_.” He hooked his arm around his shoulders, leaned in and nosed at his hair, which was growing. Needed a cut, if Dick was honest. “And we’re absolutely cuddling. You’ll thank me in the morning.”

Dick was silent for a moment, before deciding he had nothing to _lose_  and shoving the bedroom door open. “After you,” he said, gesturing, and Roy pulled off, kissed Dick’s temple before he ran in, making a point to hop up onto his bed like he was a _kid_  or something.

Maybe at heart.


	19. Sleep Tight (JayDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashthroughlight asked: "Just don't try cuddling me or anything." With Jason and Damian?

“This is _obscene_ ,” Damian said, gripping the edge of the blanket and staring up at the ceiling. He could feel Jason laying awkwardly next to him.

“Hey, I’m not _celebrating_ , short stack.” Jason sighed. “But apparently B didn’t _plan_  on me crashing this little trip, and Tim refused to share a bed with me.”

“-tt- Why?”

“He claims I took the blankets last time.”

Damian huffed. “Just don’t try cuddling me or anything, Todd.”

Jason barked a laugh, reaching up to fold one arm behind his head. “No worries tater tot. You’re safe there. I save my cuddles for things I know won’t _bite_  my ankles or anything.”

Damian kicked him, but it was _worth it_. Jason chuckled, letting his eyes fall shut, thinking he might get a little sleep like this.

But as the minutes ticked by, and he was close to drifting, he felt Damian moving. And then suddenly his arm was tossed over his waist, and there was his cheek, pressing right to his chest. Jason cracked his eye open, glancing down.

“Damian? Yo, I thought you said no cuddling.” Damian mumbled something, and Jason realized the teen was already _asleep_ , as he nuzzled Jason’s chest, tangling his legs around one of Jason’s. He hesitated, before sighing, offering a little smile and unfolding his arm from behind his head, reaching down to get it around Damian. “Sleep tight babybat,” he offered, and figured whatever tantrum Damian threw in the morning could be worth it.


	20. Shhh (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: jaytim "shhhh someone's gonna hear..." please?

Tim hiccuped out a breath, the back of his head smacking against the wall as Jason’s brutal thrust jostled his entire body.

“Hush babygirl,” Jason panted, the heavy muscles in his thighs straining to keep Tim lifted and pressed to the wall. Tim had stripped of nearly everything, his shirt was rucked up to his ribs and was the only thing Jason hadn’t torn off him, when he’d all but dragged him into the closet. The strain was worth it though- Jason couldn’t recount the last time they’d fucked, and god, Tim was just so damn _perfect_  around him.

“Jason, _Jay_ \- f-uck.” Tim shivered, his cock leaking all over his belly, his nails digging into Jason’s shoulders, through his shirt. “Fuck, _harder_.” Jason obeyed, and Tim didn’t seem to care when he hit his head again, his mouth falling open in a loud and happy moan.

“ _Shhh_ ,” Jason whispered, “someone’s gonna hear, Timmy.” He managed to keep his hold on Tim with one hand, his over reaching up, covering his mouth tightly. He heard the muffle gasp, felt TIm’s hot breath rushing out of his nose against his hand.

And he felt the way his body went tight around him.

“You like that?” he asked, and Tim nodded fervently. Jason smirked, pressed his hand tighter, fingers gripping at Tim’s pretty face, as he drove into him harder. He felt Tim quaking, shaking all over down to his damn toes- and then suddenly, with the wet sounds of his muffles cries against his palm, Tim was coming, leaving a pretty mess all over his own belly.

Jason gasped, watched Tim’s eyes nearly roll, and slammed in harder, losing all his rhythm as Tim squeezed his legs tighter around him, rode out his orgasm as Jason gave into his own, tipping forward and groaning into Tim’s shoulder. His hips gave a final stutter at the end, before he felt Tim relaxing, leaning back against the wall more.

Jason let his hand fall from his mouth, moving to support Tim with both hands as he lifted his head. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “you uh, alright, Timbo?”

Jason lifted his eyes from Tim’s pretty mouth to his eyes- which were dark still, almost _terrifying_  in the sense that Jason felt they could devour him whole. He shuddered, and Tim purposefully clenched tightly around him.

“The moment you’re hard again,” he said, in a husky voice that Jason swore could undo _armies_. “You’re fucking me again. And if I so much as make a sound,” he turned, pressed his forehead into Jason’s hair, “choke the damn _breath_  out of me like that.”

Jason groaned, and god, if that was what Tim wanted, he’d be happy to give it to him.


	21. Mistress (Joyfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "Yes, master" for Joyfire! 

Kori smiled, hovering above the two men who were, _so obediently_ , kneeling. Jason had his head bowed, was casting little glances up through his hair- and from the look in his eyes alone, this was a game he had played many, _many_  times.

She filed that thought, that string of questions, away for another time.

Roy, on the other hand, was staring right up at her, hair wild from Jason’s hands, earlier. Lips swollen from his teeth, _from Kori’s_. “Ya know princess, you’re a little out of reach up there.”

Kori frowned, making a point to reach out, to get the curve between her boot and its heel slotted up against Roy’s neck. She pressed at it, and he gasped, green eyes going wide.

“You do not speak,” she said, “unless spoken to. Is that clear?” Roy didn’t respond, and she pressed tighter, felt him quake. “ _Is it_.”

“Y-yeah,” he managed, and Kori pilled back, dragged the point of her heel against his pulse.

“Yes _what_?”

Roy swallowed, glanced over at Jason- but god, he was still kneeling perfectly, head bowed. “Yes _mistress_.”

“Better.” Kori pulled back, lifted herself up and offered the toe of her boot. “Come now pretty one. Kiss.”

Roy turned his head to the side- but that was his charm. Submissive but so _against_  submitting until Kori had forced it on him. Not that it was _force_ , he had a safe word, he knew how to use it. But she enjoyed making him _want_  to submit.

She turned her eyes back to Jason, offered the tip of her boot to him, tipping his chin up with it. “And you?”

Jason didn’t miss a beat. He kissed the tip of her boot, dragged his eyes up- and there was a green fire burning in them, mingling in with that beautiful grey. Kori shivered, before she pulled her foot away, lowering herself until her feet touched the ground, and she was standing in front of him.

She reached down, unhooked the bottom bit of her suit. She let it fall down her legs, leaving her _naked_  from her ribs down, and she heard Roy groan over it. She continued to keep her eyes on Jason though, stepping up to him and standing firmly.

“Make me come.”

Three words spoken in such a sure voice that it could have brought down mountains.

Jason tipped his head up, stole one glance at her eyes, before he lifted up higher on his knees. He didn’t move his hands, kept them firmly at his sides, but he fit _perfectly_  between Kori’s legs. He kissed her lips softly, before his tongue dragged up them, then pushed between them to get at her clit.

Kori sighed, tipped her head back, and Roy shuffled, trying to get closer. “Hey,” he said, and Kori _ignored_  him, giving a little moan as Jason’s eyes fell shut and he worked his tongue over her clit quickly. He’d learned _quickly_  how she liked it. “Princess, Jaybird- guys I’m still _here_.”

“I am pretending you are _not_ ,” Kori said, glancing towards him as she reached down, stroked some of Jason’s hair back. He gave a little whimper, but didn’t stop. “If you cannot _behave_  like Jason does, you will be _ignored_.”

“Princess, I can eat your pussy better than _anyone_ ,” Roy said, squirming, his hands fisted and resting on his thighs. “C’mon, let me.”

Kori hummed, an idea striking her. She let it mingle silently in her mind for a moment as she fisted at Jason’s hair, tipped his head back slightly so his tongue could hit all the spots she wanted. She sighed again, grinding against his mouth, feeling her thighs wanting to tremble. The mere _idea_  of his game had worked her up- and Jason, he had definitely been getting so much _better_  with his mouth, as of late.

She didn’t respond to Roy, instead glanced down at Jason. “Good- good boy,” she breathed, and he slit his eyes open, glanced up through thick lashes. And what a sight he was, nestled between her thighs with his mouth pressed to her cunt. He closed his eyes again, quite obviously _concentrating_ , and Kori tugged at his hair again, wound it around her fingers as she felt her belly going tight, tight, _tight_ -

And then bursting as she cried out, thrusting over his mouth. Jason whined, continued that sinful movement of his tongue, and against it all, Kori heard Roy groaning. She eased back, gave Jason a gentle shove when her orgasm subsided. He fell back, staring up at her with glazed eyes and a glistening mouth and chin.

He would have done anything she asked, and she _knew that_.

She bent over, stroking his cheek, leaning in and kissing his mouth lightly. When he kissed back he tasted like _her_ , and it made Kori want all over agian.

“You are so good,” she murmured, giving his cheek another stroke, before turning away from him and fixing her wild eyes on Roy. “And _you-_ if you are going to talk like that Roy…” she walked over, reaching up and getting her boot on the center of his chest, kicking him back. Roy sprawled on the ground, and Kori fell down to her knees, leaning back so that her wet pussy was pressed to his chest. “You are going to earn your words- or you will watch as I admire only _Jason_  tonight.”

Roy swallowed thickly, and when Kori lifted herself back up, let him nestle betwen her thighs and reach up to drag his tongue along her cunt, she wasn’t sure if she was going to give into the fact that she _knew_  he was good, knew how to undo her completely-

Or if she liked the idea of making him watch and want _more_.


	22. Easy (DamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Has anyone ever gone down on you?” DamiColin

Colin groaned into Damian’s mouth as his boyfriend pushed up against him, his hands nearly wringing the fabric of Colin’s old tshirt. Damian was sprawled out beneath him, squirming around and grinding up against him in the sort of way that made Colin forget how to breathe.

“You’re so hot,” Colin mumbled into his mouth- and any other time, that would have gotten him a retort, a smack. But now, all he got was a moan, a panted breath, and Damian pushing so hard up against his pelvis Colin swore he was going to be thrown right off him.

He smirked, finally pulling away from Damian’s mouth, which was wet and rosy, his lips plump now. And _fuck_  how long had Colin kissed him? He wasn’t sure, but he felt like it was _unfair_  if he didn’t give him a little better love with his mouth.

He managed to free himself from Damian’s hold, sliding right down his body, knees hitting the bed between Damian’s splayed legs. He grabbed at Damian’s polo, pushed it up over his belly and kissed down along his navel, towards the fastening to his jeans. He was popping them open, when Damian pushed himself up on his elbows to watch. The moment he had them open he was pressing his mouth to the obvious shape of Damian’s cock, within his briefs.

Damian’s breath hitched “What- what are you _doing_?”

Colin glanced up, pressed a kiss to the damp spot right against Damian’s cockhead. “What does it look like?” He pressed his mouth around the head, sucked, and Damian’s hips bucked violently.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped, shaking all over, and Colin pulled back, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Easy Dames, I don’t want a concussion.” Damian flushed slightly, and Colin paused, right after curling his fingers in the waistband of Damian’s underwear. “Wait.. has anyone ever gone down on you before?”

The silence that followed was all the answer Colin needed.

“Oh my god,” Colin whispered, giving Damian’s underwear a tug and letting his cock free. “No one has ever sucked your dick? Holy fuck Dames.”

“Shut up Wilkes!”

Colin grinned, toothy and pure devil “Yeah? Alright.” He glanced at Damian’s thick cock, felt his damn mouth _watering_. “I can do that.”

He dragged his tongue up Damian’s shaft, heard his breath hitching, before he opened his mouth, slid down over the head. Damian shuddered, hands violently grasping at his blanket, as Colin began to bob his head, taking more and more of Damian’s cock into his mouth with each movement. He’d jerked him off plenty of times, knew the shape of his cock in his hand- but the way it stretched his lips, forced his jaw open to nearly aching-

It made his own throb, in his jeans. And fuck, if he did this for very long, he might get off on it-

Colin’s thoughts were interrupted when, not even a minute in, Damian was suddenly jerking up into a near sitting position, getting his hands in Colin’s hair as he let a near-cry rip right from his throat, his hips pushing up and stuttering. Colin felt his cock throbbing over his tongue, swallowed the bitterness that rushed towards his throat, and then pulled off, trying to suck in a breath.

“Shit,” Colin breathed, as Damian fell back to the bed, panting. “You came _already_?” Damian gave an embarrassed groan, reaching up to cover his face with both his hands, his cheeks burning. Colin’s stare softened and he crawled back over him, kissing the back of his hand when he couldn’t get to his cheek. “Hey, it’s okay. I mean, all things considered, I think I came thirty seconds into the first blowjob I ever got. So it’s okay.” A kiss to his knuckles now. “Maybe when you’ve had a minute to recharge, I can try again- I promise it’s _so good_  when I drag it out.”

Damian cracked his fingers open, staring up with one jade eye, and Colin only smiled at him more.


	23. Later (Lian/Colin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “When… did you buy those?” For Lian and Colin? > w 

Colin rapped his knuckle against the door of Lian’s room, in the penthouse. “Lian?” he called, leaning close to the door. “Hey, the security system is going _wild_  down on the gym level again. I think someone probably got over zealous and, ya know, punched something.” Another knock, before he grasped the handle, turning it and opening the door, taking a step in. “I mean, I figure I know who, but I think it needs your magic touch to fix it and…”

Colin trailed off, pausing as Lian glanced over her shoulder, holding her yoga pants in one hand. Her tank top was bunched up at her waist, leaving the curves of her hips available-

And, due to the strange cut of her black panties, _her entire ass_.

“…and I can see your entire ass,” Colin fumbled, realizing the moment Lian laughed that he sounded like an _idiot_. He tugged the door shut, reaching up to cover his face. “ _Smooth_ ,” he mumbled to himself, “Uh, you could’ve told me not to come in?”

“Why? Nothing you haven’t seen before.” Lian paused, then added, dropping her yoga pants on the foot of her bed, “like ‘em?”

“Really need to ask?” Lian lifted her brows, and Colin nodded. “Of course I do. When… when did you buy those?”

“Thorn and I went shopping the other day.” She paused, licked her lips. “Wanna see the rest?” Colin nodded, sure he was incapable of words at this point, and Lian turned around, settling down onto the bed and showing off the fact that the fabric cut between her legs, but was open, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Colin wasn’t sure if he should just drop down to his knees then and thank whatever gods were out there or- “Holy fuck.”

Lian laughed again, tipping her head back- and she was always prettier when she laughed. “Well yeah, I was hoping that’d be what we did when you saw ‘em. I was planning on _later_. What were you saying about the security system?”

Colin didn’t respond, walking over and dropping down to his knees, just as he’d originally thought of doing. His hands slid up between Lian’s thighs, and she opened them, watching as he leaned in, pressed his mouth to one strong thigh.

“Col?”

“Mm, later,” he mumbled, kissing up higher. Lian kept her smile, reaching forward and twirling some of his long hair around her fingers. “It can wait. No one’s dying.”

“And if they were?”

“I’d possibly kill them _after_  I saved them, for making me miss this.” A little higher, and Lian could _feel_  when he exhaled. She shivered, leaned back on one elbow, and opened her thighs more.

“Well, we can’t have that,” she whispered, fighting with the coil in her belly, because Colin was _so close_ , and she knew the promise his mouth and tongue held. Colin glanced up at her, flashed a smile, and she sucked on her tongue. And then, because she knew he was waiting for her to agree, “I’m sure whatever it is can wait a few minutes.”

Lian didn’t even try to tell herself that a _few minutes_  would be more like an hour.


	24. Personal Canvas (DickDamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “I’m your personal canvas~” for DickDamiColin? Pretty please?

Damian arched, his thighs spreading as he felt Dick’s mouth on one, sucking a deep bruise into the tender skin. He mewled, could feel Colin kissing up along the inside of his forearm. He stopped by the crook of his elbow, sucked as well, and Damian’s toes curled, the ache and sting from the blood rushing to the surface making him feel _alive_.

Dick smirked, laved his tongue over the bruise he’d left- and then another, that he’d left minutes prior, before turning, kissing Damian’s other thigh. The skin between his rough scars was shockingly _soft_ , and the bruises that Dick knew could bloom on it were gorgeous against his skin skin. “How are you doin’, little prince?”

“F-fine,” Damian panted, as Colin licked at the bruise he’d left, before gently releasing Damian’s arm. He leaned over him, dragged his tongue along one of Damian’s dark nipples, and Damian reached up, tangled his hand in his ginger hair. He groaned, and Colin circled his tongue around the bud, before sucking gently, as Dick hummed his approval, before closing his mouth on another patch of skin, sucking again.

Damian arched, and Colin eased down his belly now, sloppy kisses until Dick was lifting his head, and god, they were kissing right _above_  his aching cock, ignoring him for the moment as if he wasn’t even there.

Damian whined, listening to the wet sounds of their kisses, watching the way Dick’s tongue pushed into Colin’s mouth. He lifted his hips, and when they pulled apart, Colin leaned back down, swirled his tongue around Damian’s cockhead and licked the precum beading there away.

“I like you as our personal canvas,” Dick whispered, watching as Colin suckled at the head. “Make him come all over himself, Colin. I’ve got so much skin left to explore.”

Dick dropped back down, latched his mouth onto a fresh patch of skin on Damian’s thigh, as Colin eased further down. Damian gasped, eyes screwing shut, trying to control his breathing and failing, as he knew he would. His fingers and toes curled, and he wasn’t sure if it was the _idea_  of being filthy and _debouched_  like some form of art for his lovers that turned him on- or their actual touches.


	25. Cherry Stem (TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Y’know, I’m really good with my tongue…” TimKon

Tim popped his spoon into his mouth, sucking the ice cream and chocolate sauce off, as next to him, Bart was eagerly retelling the story _for the third time_  of his last adventure with Wally. Despite the fact that everyone had heard it more than once, no one had it in them to _stop_  him, considering how excited he was.

Tim pulled his spoon out, dug it back into his sundae, glancing across the table. Cassie was watching Bart, but Kon’s eyes kept flicking towards him. Tim quirked up a brow, confused, and popped his spoon back into his mouth, sucking gently again.

He watched Kon’s eyes flick to him again, hold there, and then glance back at Bart. Tim’s frown grow, and he unlocked his phone, dragging his finger along the screen to type out-

_Why do you keep looking at me?_

He watched Kon’s phone light up, watched him scramble for it and begin fumbling with his thumbs. Next to him, Cassie shot him a glance, but shrugged it off, looking back at Bart- who was climbing up onto his chair now, gesturing wildly.

Tim waited until his own phone lit up again, and glanced down.

 _You’re distracting when you put things in your mouth_.

Tim almost snorted, managed to bite his cheek again, as he simply sent _pervert_. He looked back at his ice cream, noticed the cherry he had ignored, and left his spoon abandoned in it. He grabbed it by the stem, before plucking it free- and dropping the cherry back in his ice cream.

He popped the stem into his mouth instead, _knew_  Kon was watching with a slack jaw, and carefully moved it about, maneuvering it between tongue and teeth. It didn’t take long, before he was reaching up, pulling it from his lips in a nice little knot, and watching as Kon’s eyes went impossibly wide.

“I’m really good with my tongue,” he offered, watching the color creep up into Kon’s face over the _promise_  with that- before he suddenly heard Cassie exclaim _what_ , and Bart yell,

“Can’t you guys wait to flirt ‘til _after_  the good part?”

Tim blushed, realizing he had _said_  that out loud, and watched as Kon’s face split into a grin, and he leaned back, folding his arms behind his head.

“You know Bart, I think this _is_  the good part,” he said. “Wanna come over here and prove it, boy wonder?”

Tim dropped the cherry stem on the table and pushed his chair back, standing him. They’d played at this flirting game long enough he was willing to go for broke, now. “Be in your room in five minutes,” he said, snatching up his phone and hoping that no one noticed his hand was shaking. “Because _I_  will be.”

He turned, walking off, moving to frantically text Stephanie to let her know he was finally just _going for it_ , against the sounds of Cassie shoving Kon nearly out of his chair and yelling at him _to get his ass up to his room_ , while Bart just babbled on, asking if this was really happening.

If Tim had his way, it absolutely _was_.


	26. thinking abt u (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Tim "lazily getting off," please write it Timmy, I'll send you hearts!
> 
> This was based on a couple of posts on my blog, and it just... bloomed into a ficlet.

Jason felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and hopped down from his window. He turned, pulled it shut behind him and pulled his helmet off, shaking his curls free. He tucked it up under one arm, reaching into his pocket his pocket and fishing his phone out, unlocking it. He expected one message, maybe two-

There were _four_. All from a single source.

He sighed, swiping his phone to open them, glancing past the _Babygirl~_  up top to read silently-

_Jason, what are you doing?_

Then just a number of _emojis_  making a _kissing face_.

Then a string of hearts and winking faces.

_Jason bby where r u_

Jason sighed, shaking his head. He glanced at the time- it was three AM. And Tim _hadn’t_  been on patrol tonight, he knew that. He was supposed to have a damn night off-

 _Why aren’t you sleeping?_  He texted, heading for his bedroom. He tossed his phone onto the bed, heading for his closet and tossing it open. The only thing inside it was _gear_ , and he set his helmet inside, stripping of his gloves. He was working his chest piece off when he heard his phone again. He ignored it until he had the armor off and set away, before turning and heading back to his bed. He swiped his phone up.

_Can’t sleep._

_R u home???_

Jason sighed. Tim _only_ texted like that when he was exhausted. There was a point where proper words fell away, and he resorted to single letters and more emojis than should be legal.

 _Yeah, home. It’s late. Go to bed_.

Jason sat down on his bed, phone ignored again as he bent over, unlaced his boots. He sighed when he pulled them off, flexing his toes, before reaching for his belt buckle. He had it open when his phone buzzed, and he ignored it, working his thigh holsters open, before standing up to strip of that.

By the time he was down to his pants, left them unzipped because he planned to shuck them off in thirty seconds and crawl into bed, the phone had buzzed a number of other times.

_Can’t._

_Miss you._

_Thinking abt u_

Jason smirked, heading for his nightstand. He jerked it open, bypassing the _fun_  things left in disarray from the last time Tim had crashed at this apartment with him, and pulled out his cigarettes. He plucked one from the pack, held it between his lips, texting out _yeah? care to share with the class chica?_ before setting the phone on his nightstand. He lit the cigarette, crossing the room and tossing open the single window, leaning out it.

He smiled, enjoying the cool air as he sucked down the nicotine. Maybe he _should_  have gone to Tim’s, instead of home. He could admit, Tim was _fun_  when he got to this sleep deprived state. Whiny in an _entitled princess_  sort of way that Jason loved. More than happy to take what he _wanted_ -

Maybe Jason just wanted to get laid.

He sighed, sucking down another breath of smoke, before ashing his cigarette and placing it between his lips, heading back into his room. He grabbed his phone, unlocking it-

_U should be here._

_Ur fingers r better._

Jason choked, his cigarette nearly falling from his lips. The moment his phone began to vibrate, that same _Babygirl~_  displaying over the incoming call, and he was swiping to answer. He pulled his cigarette from his mouth, turning to head for the window as he said, “Timbo that’s not a fair game to play.”

Tim didn’t respond- and all Jason heard for a moment was his heavy, panted breath, before, “Think it’s a game?”

Jason shuddered, leaning on his windowsill. “What are you doing?” He didn’t mean for his voice to come out husky, didn’t _mean_  to sound like he _wanted it_

But well, he did. He _always_  did with Tim.

He could _hear_  the smile in Tim’s voice when he offered, “Fingering myself,” like it was just a _casual Thursday night activity_. Jason choked again, knew Tim heard it, before he heard Tim moan. “Jay, I can’t get _off_.” 

“That’s a problem you should’ve told me about _earlier_ , sugar. I could’ve stopped by and helped.” Tim whined, and Jason shivered, tossing his cigarette away, but not leaving the window. “Talk me through it.”

He could picture Tim, biting at his lip. Tim sprawled out in all those damn pillows he slept with, his blankets tangled around his spread legs. Tim with those nimble, long fingers pushing into his ass, soaking wet-

“It’s been so long,” Tim whispered, and Jason shifted, gripping at the windowsill with his free hand.

“Yeah? How long you been fucking yourself, babygirl?”

Jason got silence, just Tim’s breath, and then, “I- I don’t know… a half hour?” Jason choked, as Tim added, “Jay I need you.”

“Baby I’m half way across the city and it’s _three AM_. You don’t need me.” Although Jason would’ve been _happy_  to help. “What’ve you been doing?”

Tim panted lightly, and Jason figured he was squirming. “Fingers. Just… touching…” He sounded dream-like, and Jason _knew_  how he got, when he was this tired. Touched himself without the end goal in mind until he was so worked up, and yet unable to break that cycle of _slow_.

“Okay. Can you get your sweet spot baby?” Tim whined, and Jason tried to ignore how quickly those noises went right to his dick. “C’mon Timmy, I _know_  what those fingers can do. Stop teasing yourself.”

“Make- me.”

Jason chuckled. “Would if I could. I’d force those fingers right into you the way you _need ‘em_.” Tim whined, long and loud, and Jason swallowed thickly. “Hang up and jerk off, Tim. You’re torturing yourself if you’re just fingering yourself.”

“No,” Tim whispered, “your _voice_.”

“Okay, _okay_. Speaker, now.” There was a little shuffling, before the sound changed. “Set the phone down.” Jason heard it drop. “Good girl. Are you naked?”

“ _Yeah.”_

“Okay. Get your hand on your cock-” Tim whined, and Jason closed his eyes. “ _Tim_. I know you won’t come if you don’t.” Jason heard him shifting- and heard the blissed-out groan of his first stroke. “Better, see? I know what you want.”

“Want you.”

He sounded so _tried_  and so wanton that Jason was half tempted to say _fuck it_  and speed half way across the city.

“I want you too. But you’ll be okay without me. Fuck your hand like it’s my mouth, babygirl.” Tim moaned, gasping as Jason was _sure_  he lifted his hips and listened. He could hear the slick sounds, could only imagine how wet Tim was. And _fuck_ , if he’d teased himself for a half hour… “Don’t hold back either.”

Tim was panting, and Jason inadvertently thrust his hips forward, his one hand clutching the windowsill until his knuckles went white.

“That’s it. C’mon pretty girl, get off for me. I want you to.” Tim continued to mewl, until his sounds got _louder_ , and then-

“Jay- _Jason_!” The way his name rolled off Tim’s tongue made Jason groan, as he listened to what he _knew_  was Tim coming.

He’d caused that sound enough to have it memorized.

He waited until Tim’s breath was calming down, before- “Better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. You always get like this when you don’t sleep.”

“Like…what?”

“ _Lazy,”_ Jason offered, smirking. “Now clean up and go to bed. You were supposed to get some _sleep_  tonight.” He paused, before adding, “And maybe I’ll stop by tomorrow and sneak into your office.”

Tim laughed, this gorgeous, far too tired sound. “I might like that.” Jason hummed. “Might even lock you in.”

“Even _better_.” Jason straightened up, pulling his window shut. “And maybe we can fuck patrol and stay in tomorrow night- you can give me a little reenactment of the show I just missed.”

“You know,” Tim whispered, “that actually sounds like a good idea.”


	27. For the Best (DamiColi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hey Timmy, I was wondering if you're taking any requests? I feel like shit and I need some angst to help me go through it. I wouldn't even mind for a 5 word fic. Tiny Boyfriends, pretty please?

Colin shifted on the overcrowded couch, as one of the younger kids at St. Aden’s shoved his feet right under Colin’s thigh, his eyes big and staring at the television. Colin smiled, leaning back and flipping through his phone, bored and not wanting to think about the mountain of homework left strewn all over his bed.

He paused at the homepage of his internet browser, one of the articles catching his eye. He frowned at the headline _Ten Times the Wayne Boy Stopped Our Hearts!_  before clicking on it. He figured it was just traffic fodder, like all those articles that kept popping up about Damian.

He’d tried to tell his friend, that was what happened when you weren’t _ten_  anymore, and your dad was one of the biggest names in the city.

He scrolled through the long intro, not really interested- before pausing at the first image. It was Damian, from what he assumed was that gala a week ago he’d heard him complain about. He was _smiling_ , and it was mostly true- the wind was blowing his tie around, ruffling the longer bits of his undercut.

He looked… good. _Really good_. Colin sucked at his tongue, because that wasn’t _new_  to him, but…

Well, sometimes it was hard to swallow. Because Damian was his _best friend_ , and he looked at him like he figured he shouldn’t. Like he looked at all the boys at St. Aden’s he’d snuck into closets with.

Except that Damian _mattered_ , and wasn’t just a means to an end.

He continued to scroll through. Each picture was gorgeous, and Colin was damn temped to save them all, before pausing at the end of the article, where another was suggested.

_Our top five picks for possibly love interests for Gotham’s pretty son!_

Colin swallowed thickly, clicking on it even though he didn’t know _why_. Against the sounds of the television, whatever _cartoon_  the young kids were watching, he looked over short _catty_  bios of wealthy girls Damian’s age around Gotham. He looked at their pictures- and they were all _beautiful_ - 

And he thought that yeah, each one could make some sort of perfect portrait, next to Damian. They all looked like they were from the same world, and…

Colin glanced down, at the holes at the knees of his jeans. He knew the bottoms were worn out, that he’d had this plain tshirt for _two years_  because he’s gotten it big, to grow into. He knew he had this _phone_  only because Damian wanted to be able to get a hold of him whenever he pleased, and paid for it and the service.

He knew he was _leagues_  away from his best friend.

Colin sighed, closing the article and turning the phone over, setting it on his thigh. When he did, he felt the socked toes beneath his thigh wiggling, and looked over at the boy sitting next to him. He was around seven, he’d been at the orphanage a few months now.

“Col?” he asked, showing off the gap where he’d just lost a tooth. “This show isn’t funny- can I play a game on your phone?”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Colin passed it over, watched the boy’s face light up because so _few_  of the kids had _pretty phones like Colin_ , and Colin leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

He was stupid, to even entertain the thought that maybe he had a _shot_  with Damian. Because sometimes he did- when he snuck out at night and fought along side him. When Robin smiled and told him he was the best partner he could have.

When he was just Damian and he was so relaxed and _honest_  around Colin. Like he didn’t have a thing to fear or fake.

But Colin _knew_  it was pointless. He’d never be in Damian’s world- and he felt stupid, even pretending he could be, even being his _friend_.

“Col?” Colin glanced over at the boy. “Phone’s ringin’. It says _Dames_.”

“Ignore it,” Colin mumbled, looking back up at the ceiling as the boy went back to his game.

It was for the best.


	28. Pornstar AU pt 15 (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked: "I know you're not working on your pornstar au but I just got this fun thought: Jason, Tim, Kon and Cassie are hanging out and they ask Jason which of his videos he thinks is the best but when he says the title he can see Tim wincing and he's like =_= what was that? And after much back and forth Tim says he didn't like that one and says the title of another to which Jason is like I hated that one... Needless to say they end up watching all of Jason's work, critiquing it"
> 
> It's been like 1000 years since I touched this AU. But it was a favorite... and I figured a quick little update was definitely something I could do.

 

Tim pushed at Kon, trying to get his boyfriend to move over on their couch. When he didn’t respond, too busy looking at Cassie next to him and telling her about the solo shoot he’d been at that day, Tim huffed, settling his hands on his hips. “Kon my ass is bigger than that.”

He pointed to the tiny spot, and Kon looked over, glancing down. He snorted, and behind Tim, sitting in the only other chair in the living room, he heard Jason laughing. “I guess it is,” Kon said, “not much though.”

Tim frowned. “Saying my ass is flat?”

Cassie laughed over that, reaching up to slap a hand over her mouth. From behind him, Tim heard Jason, “Definitely not babygirl. You just don’t have my ass and thighs. You could squeeze in there.” Tim whirled around then, and Jason offered him a big grin. Tim glanced back at the spot, before shaking his head and heading for Jason, plopping right down on his lap and settling in comfortably, leaning against the large plush arm of the recliner.

“I’ll just sit here,” he said, and Kon didn’t waste a second, stretching out on the couch more. Cassie shifted over his legs, stretching out comfortably herself, and Tim couldn’t keep from smiling. He was glad it was still comfortable, the four of them. He liked the company, liked to know his boyfriends were friendly- and that he and Cassie were still friends as they had always been.

“Are you working tomorrow?” Kon asked, as he absent mindedly played with Cassie’s hair. Tim nodded, as Jason leaned in, placed a single, affectionate kiss to the back of his neck.

“Yeah. Jason’s starting a new movie.”

“Oh?” Cassie looked over. “Anything special?”

“You mean how _kinky_  is this one?” Kon filled in, and Cassie smacked his arm. Tim laughed, and Jason leaned closer, looking at the couple.

“Bondage. It’s... usual with the costar I have.” Jason cleared his throat, and Tim leaned his chin on his palm.

“He’s working with his ex.” He said it matter-of-factly, and watched the way Kon’s eyes flashed. It was still fresh in his mind, Kon’s hands down his sweatpants, jerking him off as he watched old videos of Jason and Dick.

It was still _very_  fresh in his mind that he’d admitted he wanted them to fuck- that he wanted to fuck them both. And he knew Kon had _questions_ , but was keeping his mouth shut. Whenever- and _if_  ever- Tim decided to bring that up to Jason, it’d be when it was just the two of them.

“So like, restraints or...” Cassie trailed off, and Jason sighed.

“This one’s got a crazy harness. I got in it the other day just to feel it out. I’m completely suspended.”

“I sorta wanna swing in it,” Tim admitted, and Jason snorted, ruffling his hair. “It was cool.”

“If I had it my way we’d be doing something more like _Knock Twice_.” Tim winced at that, and he noticed Jason eyeing him, studying his expression. “What?”

“Nothing.” Tim looked away, over at Kon and Cassie, who also seemed intrigued. Having three sets of eyes on him felt like a _crowd_ , and Tim squirmed.

“That’s not nothing,” Jason said, curling an arm around Tim so he couldn’t try to get up to avoid the conversation. Tim pinched his lips shut, and Jason frowned. “What is it?”

“It’s just...” Tim shrugged. “That’s _really_  not one of your best.” Jason’s eyes widened a little, and Tim looked up at the ceiling. “In fact, it’s like, _way_  down there.”

“What? _Why_?” Tim looked back over at Kon and Cassie- but they weren’t adding _any_  commentary at all. If anything they looked too amused by this.

“It was _campy_. It was too... I don’t know, 70′s bad porn style? Like _oh your husband isn’t home and I’m here to check the hook-up for your shower let me in_  and then _oh we better check the water pressure together_. Like... it’s cliche. Almost as bad as the pizza boy or pool boy idea.”

“Dude there was a _threesome_  in that one. Her husband came home and joined in. The title came from how he only knocked once but then didn’t get pissed.”

Tim sucked on his tongue, shaking his head. “The dude playing her husband wasn’t really attractive. Pretty sure my dick goes _limp_  when I hear him groan.” Across from them, Kon barked out a laugh and Cassie slapped both hands over her mouth, trying to keep from _cackling_.

Jason frowned more. “Okay, so he wasn’t that _great_  but his dick wasn’t bad. I just tuned into her noises anyway.” Tim only shook his head again, and Jason leaned back, removing his arm from around Tim so he could fold both. “Okay, tell me what’s better than by _your_  royal standards?”

Tim reached up, tapping his chin. “ _Come Back for Seconds_. That one was _hot_.” Jason groaned, dropping his head back in what looked like agony. Tim’s eyebrows quirked, and Jason reached up, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“God that one was _horrible_.” Jason tugged at his hair then, as Tim leaned back, looking at him in disbelief.

“Dude, that was so _hot_. Do you know how many times I used to jerk off to that one?”

“Yeah well, do you know how long I was washing _cum_  out of my hair?” The couch was erupting in more laughter, but Tim wasn’t even looking at them now. “Tim I had _five_  guys shoving their cocks in my mouth and jerking off on me. Multiple times. I took an _hour_  long shower. And the sequel? Do you understand how much lube was in my ass? _Do you_?”

“About as much as was in his last night?” Kon asked from the couch. Tim leaned over, half his body dangling over the arm as he reached over and smacked his boyfriend on the shoulder, _hard_. Kon yelped, and Cassie rolled over, folding her arms on his chest and looking up at him.

“Deserved that,” she chided, looking over at Tim and winking at him.

“Thank you Cassie.” He turned back to Jason. “Okay, well, I’m sorry _production_  wasn’t great on that one, but the end result was _amazing_.”

“I really think your taste is skewed here,” Jason said, and Tim opened his mouth to protest, when Cassie snapped her fingers, getting their attention.

“Let’s just watch them,” she said, “we can be the judge.”

“Babe,” Kon said, “I have seen _Come Back for Seconds_  more times than I need to admit. Princess wasn’t joking- he got off to that a lot.” Tim felt color rising in his cheeks then, but he pushed himself off Jason’s lap, heading for the TV. He dropped down to his knees, pulling open the cabinet and flipping through the DVDs they kept stored there. The... _less savory_  ones they might not want company to see.

Even though their only company was people who would _watch_  it with them.

“Well, we can let Cassie be the judge. She’s completely neutral here.” Tim held up both DVDs, turning to face them. “Which one first?”

“Definitely _Knock Twice_ ,” Kon said, “I think I’m with Jason. That one was nice, even if it was cliche.”

“Thank you,” Jason said, reaching over. Kon lifted one arm, bumped his fist in a way that made them seem like old friends. Tim smiled over that, feeling light in his belly because his boyfriends got _along_ , and he couldn’t feel luckier than he did for that.

Also, he didn’t ind this little bit of a sidetrack from the earlier conversation. He didn’t want to dwell on work in the morning. Didn’t want to think about how crazy he was going to be, watching Dick and Jason trying to film. Or how when he was sucking Jason off, trying to get him ready, that he’d be wondering what it would be like if Dick was there too. If he could get a hand around each of their cocks...

He forced himself to turn back to the DVD player, popping one of the movies in. He wouldn’t think about it. It wouldn’t happen anyway- he was sure there was someone else taking care of Dick. And even if there wasn’t, he couldn’t forget he was there for his _job_ , not for his pleasure. Sure, it was an added bonus with Jason- but he couldn’t let himself forget his goal was just to keep them ready. Not to get to enjoy them to their fullest.

And _that_  would require quite the conversation with Jason, he knew.

“I hope you’re ready to see uh, a _lot_  of me,” Tim heard Jason saying, and glanced back, caught Cassie smiling and waving him off.

He’d table it for tonight. Maybe tomorrow he’d think about it- or he’d shove it off until this film was over, and tackle it _then_. Without pressure. With proper time.


	29. Opinion (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Explain why there’s a bra under your bed. TimDami or DickDami?

“Drake. _Drake!_ ” Tim heard Damian telling from where he was, down the hall from his room, within the library. The doors were wide open, and he was perched on his toes, reaching for one of the endlessly old books Bruce kept housed there. He frowned, retracting his hand and turning, heading out into the hallway. He noticed not Damian’s door open, but his own, and headed for it, popping his head in and finding the younger standing by the foot of his bed.

“Something up?”

“What is _this_?” Damian asked, hoisting up a piece of lacy fabric. It seemed almost shapeless for a moment, before Tim realized it was a _bra_.

“I would think you’d know what it is.”

“-tt- I do not approve of your _sarcasm_ , Drake. Why was it under your bed?”

Tim folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe. He smirked, watched how it made Damian frown more. “Where you snooping around my room? Aw, how cute, you just can’t get enough of me.”

Damian’s cheeks flushed like fire, and he balled his hands up, gesturing at Tim with the bra. “Answer my question!”

“Jealous?” Tim asked, pushing off the doorframe now. He walked over, reaching out for Damian’s hand grasping the bra, and guided it down, letting his fingers dance over his tightly held fist. “Thinking about all the _dirty_  fun I could get into?” Damian glanced away, and _god_  he was so fun to tease- but Tim didn’t want him to actually think he was serious. He leaned in, until his mouth was level with the teenager’s ear. “ _Relax_. There’s no one for me but you, baby boy.” Damian shivered, and Tim kept his playful smile. He leaned back, taking the bra from Damian’s hand and holding it up. “It’s _Stephanie’s_. She let me borrow it. I wanted to see if I liked the style and fit before I bought my own- even if her cup size is _well_  beyond what I’d ever wear.”

Tim watched Damian’s mouth fall open, and the color on his cheeks was seeping down his neck now. And _surely_  it wasn’t that wild of a notion- after all, it wouldn’t be the first _bra_  Tim had put on.

He turned, heading for his door and pausing at it, grasping it. “I should get it back to her. Unless…” He glanced back, “You want to give me your opinion?”

Damian swallowed thickly, nodded, and Tim pushed the door shut, thinking Damian was going to choke on his tongue before the night was over.


	30. Savage (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: You switched our pillows, savage. JayRoy?

“Laundry Harper, _laundry_ ,” Jason said, shaking his head as Roy left his jeans _on the floor_  and crawled into bed next to him. “I have to do laundry and I can’t with your shit _everywhere_.”

“I’ll get it in the morning,” Roy said, flopping down. He had his cheek to his pillow, but frowned after a moment. He sat back up, looking down at the pillow case- same color as always, but with faint water strains all over it. When he looked up, Jason had this smug smirk on his face. “You switched our pillows?”

“ _Yes_  because I got sick of sleeping on one with _your_  drool on it.” Jason settled back into all of his own, folding his arms. “Would it kill you to drool on your own pillow before you decide to invade mine in your sleep?”

“Savage,” Roy said with a laugh, shrugging it off and flopping back down again. “So, pillow case shopping?”

“Are you giving me an excuse for whole new bedding?” Jason had perked up now, was looking down at his husband. “Because…”

“Sure,” Roy said, nuzzling the pillow that, despite the stains _he_  left, smelled like Jason’s shampoo. “Whatever you want Jaybird.”

“If we get new bedding, we should get new curtains. You know, to match.” Roy hummed, his eyes falling shut as he listened. “Oh, and if we’re at it, we need a new shower curtain. And maybe a new mat for the door.”

“Jay baby?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re so domestic it’s sickening.” Roy opened his eyes now, reached out and took Jason’s hand, ran his finger over his wedding band affectionately. “I get to come on this adventure, right?”

“We’re not getting a shower curtain with dinosaurs on it, Roy.”

“Aw _c’mon_  Jay, it’d be great!” Jason huffed, but he was smiling, looking down at Roy.

Of course he’d come. Despite the occasional headache, it was always more fun with Roy around.


	31. What Would You Do? (DickTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What would you do for a Klondike bar? maybe TimDick?

Dick hoisted himself up onto the island in the Manor’s kitchen, peeling at the wrapper around his Klondike bar. Despite the layer of light snow outside, the Manor was cozy enough that ice cream sounded _perfect_.

Not that it ever didn’t, in Dick’s eyes.

He had it open and was about to take a bite when Tim walked in, looking half the zombie Dick knew he always was. His hair was a mess, looked like he hadn’t washed it in a solid two or three days, some of it pulled into a ponytail that was falling out already. The bags under his eyes would have made anyone else look like _death_ \- and yet, Tim still looked appealing in his own charming way.

“Look what the bat dragged in,” Dick teased, folding his legs up comfortably as Tim tugged the fridge open. He grunted as his only response, and Dick took a loud bite of his ice cream. “Whathca workin’ on that has you looking like such shit babybird?”

“Month’s worth of surveillance from Arkham,” he said, bending over as he rummaged through the fridge. The pants he was wearing had a cartoon cat’s face plastered right over the ass, and Dick snorted, nearly choking on his ice cream. Tim didn’t even seem to notice, straightening up and shoving the fridge shut, moving to the freezer. Dick took another bite as Tim glanced through it, before turning around. “Where’d you get that?”

“Right where you are now. Last one.” Tim was staring right at it, and Dick could only smirk. “What would you do for a Klondike bar, Timmy?”

Tim lifted his hand, began counting on his fingers. “Play a game of tag with Croc,” he started, “borrow Damian’s sketch book without asking. Tell Bruce off when he thinks his ties are _fashionable_.” Dick snorted again, choking on a laugh. “Sit on the dining room table in front of Alfred while I drink tea loudly.”

“Okay, now you’re asking for death, babybird.”

Tim grinned, before he walked over. He reached up, gripping Dick’s thighs and leaned in, letting his hands slide up dangerously high. “Or,” he added, his voice dropping slightly, “any little _favors_  you might need.”

Dick’s jaw went slack, and he lowered his hands. Tim held his stare for a moment, before he reached out, snatching the Klondike bar away and taking a step back. He turned, sauntering for the doorway, and Dick was stuck on the sway of his hips, the lift of his ass.

“Thanks Dick,” he said, raising the ice cream up as he walked. “Lemme know if you want _payback_  sometime.”

He walked out, and Dick simply gaped at the blank space in front of him.


	32. Robin (Batfam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: the drabble challenge? #100: 'Robin!' "WHAT?" 'Not you the other one.' i figured you could have fun with that one

“Robin!” Bruce yelled, lifting his arm up and blocking the colorfully painted clown-themed thug in front of him, as he swung right for his jaw.

“What?” Damian yelled, jumping as one tried to swipe his feet out from beneath him.

“Not you,” Bruce said, “the _other_  one!”

“Yeah?” Tim now, holding himself up on his staff, which he had lodged on top of two shipping containers. He swung, kicking down two more of the massive army around them, high on Joker venom and thinking their clothing and make-up taste was _fashionable_.

“ _No_ ,” Bruce said, turning so his cape whirled around him.

“Ya don’t mean me B, right?” Jason now, against the sound of his rubber bullets hitting the large brutish one he’d gotten. Drew the short straw, he figured.

Bruce huffed, dropping his face into his hand, the silent _still wrong_  hanging there.

And as if on cue, Dick was launching himself up onto one clown’s shoulders, locking his legs around his neck and dragging him down, landing on his own hands and flipping himself back up. “You called Batdad?”

Bruce groaned over that, and Tim, as he let himself fall down onto his feet, yelled, “Maybe don’t call us all _Robin_.”

“Don’t call me _Batdad_ ,” Bruce said, and Dick only shrugged.

“It’s true though- I mean, you forget our names just like a dad with too many kids. I mean _Robin_? Dude I graduated from those shorts. Even if they would make my ass look great.” Dick popped his hip, and Bruce turned away from him, completely forgetting what he had even _needed_  him for.

He’d take his chances with the clown lot. Maybe he’d take a decent hit- but then he’d be subject to jokes from _four_  Robins about how his age was getting to him.

Still better than admitting they’d all always be Robin to him. _Always_.


	33. Show Off (Sladin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Don’t trip Slade x Dick ?

Dick leaned against the wall, watching as the floor lit up. Thin lasers sliced over it, the lights dimming slightly. He sipped at his water, watching as Slade pulled his hair back into a fresh ponytail- the original having fallen down during their sparing session.

“Think your _old feet_  can maneuver through these?” Dick teased. Slade glanced over at him, that one good eye staring into Dick’s damn _soul_  as his mouth curved into a smirk.

“Careful who you call old,” he pointed out, taking a moment to turn away and study the layout. “You thought I was anything but last night.”

Dick laughed, tipping his head back and letting it thump against the wall. “Classy,” he said, and Slade called back-

“Again, so were _you_  last night.”

“You’re not complaining,” Dick pointed out, lifting his head- and Slade was already halfway across the damn room. He was light enough on his feet, steady enough that he didn’t waver, came nowhere near touching any of the lasers. Dick watched until he made it to the other side.

When he did, Slade turned, raising a brow, a silent _your turn._ Dick clicked his tongue.

“Think I really need a warm up like this?” He bent down, set his water bottle down. “I’m light enough on my feet that I _float_.” He walked up to the start of the lasers, let his eyes dart over them, taking in the path Slade had been on.

“Don’t trip,” Slade chided, and Dick glanced up, held his stare and offered his own smirk. He took a few steps back, before he was off running. He leapt, landed perfectly within a small break, and kept up the momentum, before pitching himself forward. He landed on his hands, used the motion to complete the flip, landing on the opposite side, a single inch from he end of the lasers.

He settled his hands on his hips, openly gloating with just the grin on his face. “What was that about tripping?” he asked, and Slade rolled his eye, before reaching out to get a handful of Dick’s hair, his fingernails scraping against his scalp.

“Showy little brat,” he said, pulling Dick in, “Do it again and maybe we can have a shower after.”

Dick seemed to light up over that. He pulled away, taking a few steps away from Slade and calling, “You’re washing my hair!” before he ran for the lasers, starting by pitching forward, intent on two complete flips for this crossing.


	34. Toy (JayDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 12 for JayDami?
> 
> "It’s not a toy, it’s an action figure. "

 

Damian cracked open one of the boxes scattered around the bare floor of Jason’s latest bedroom, settled crosslegged in front of it. It was unlabeled, and he was hoping it was in the right room. He could hear Jason rummaging around in the kitchen, attempting to get that pieced together before the night came to, and they were forced out to _work_.

He pushed aside a few miscellaneous things, before pausing, his fingers brushing along painted plastic. He grasped the object, pulling it out and staring in disbelief.

“Hey, do you want dinner before patrol calls? I can call in for take-out,” Jason was saying, appearing in the doorway. “Thai or Chinese? There’s good places for both close- _oh_ , how do you feel about _Cuban_  because there’s this great sandwich shop that…” Jason trailed off as Damian twisted at his waist, holding up the object he had found.

“Todd, what _is_  this?”

Jason stared at the old, worn down figure of _Batman_ , and could only shrug a shoulder. When he didn’t respond, Damian wiggled it from side to side.

“I was unaware you still had _toys_ , Todd.”

“It’s not a toy,” Jason said, looking shockingly serious then. He crossed the room, snatching the figure from Damian’s hand. It flopped about, joints worn out from years and _use_. “It’s an action figure.” Damian opened his mouth to snark back, but Jason cut it off. “And it _means_  something, so leave it be.”

The snap had Damian clamping his mouth shut again. Usually he could poke and prod at Jason endlessly, and he never got _sharp_. Not meaningfully sharp. It was unlike him to actually snap.

Against his usual judgement- maybe because it was _Jason_ \- Damian offered, “I am sorry.”

Jason looked at the toy, before he sighed. “It’s okay, _mi amor_.” He settled down slowly, next to Damian, holding the toy up. “I didn’t have toys as a kid. Hell, I didn’t have _food_  half the time, so toys weren’t even on the radar. Then Bruce came around and… for a moment, I got to care about those things.” Jason stared down at the toy, at the faded and chipped paint, how the cape was a lifeless piece of fabric now. “He thought it was _ridiculous_  that I wanted a toy of _him_. He didn’t buy it, but one day I got away from him and bought it myself. He always made sure I had enough _pocket change_  for a four course meal.” Jason smiled to himself then. “I ran right to my room and ripped it open and just stared at it. I didn’t know what to _do_  with a toy. How did I play with it? So I just… started reenacting what we did. I’d imitate Bruce’s voice and make the toy talk to me, and we’d have adventures in my room until Alfred called for dinner or Bruce knocked and reminded me about my homework.”

Jason kept looking at the toy, his eyes soft. Damian hadn’t seen a look like that on him often.

“Even over the years I still… made it talk to me. Had it say whatever I wanted B to, and he just didn’t. I figured it would’ve been tossed after I died, but when Alf let me back into my room it was right where I left it.” He held it up to his chest, tipping his head down. “So maybe it is stupid, but it means something to me.”

“It’s not stupid,” Damian cut in, leaning forward and placing his hands on Jason’s thigh. Because he knew that feeling- of making his father say what he wanted, within his head. He _knew_  the desperation.

And he understood not being able to be a kid.

“Either way,” Jason said, slowly letting his arm relax, until it rested on his leg. “I’ve got my own little bat now- and you usually say the right thing.” He leaned over, placed a soft kiss to Damian’s temple. “So, dinner? What are you feeling?”

“Chinese,” Damian said, and Jason nodded. He set the toy back in the box, pushed himself up and headed back for the kitchen, where he’d left his cellphone.

Damian watched him go, before he reached into the box. He lifted the toy back out with care, cradling it in his hands and simply looking at it, before he stood up. He walked towards Jason’s nightstands, and carefully set the figure so it was sitting against a framed photo, the only other thing aside of a lamp at the moment on the table. Eventually it’d be littered with books, Damian knew.

But for now it was both of Jason’s _bats_ \- the figure with it’s many years and untold stories, and a picture of Damian, offering up one of the few true smiles he had, when Jason said just the right thing.


	35. Why is This My Life? (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 51 JayTim :)
> 
> "Hand over the cheese grater, or else."

 

“I mean it,” Jason said, having pushed his chair back. He was standing up, hands braced on the table, leaning over it slightly. “Hand over the cheese grater, _or else_.”

Tim stared at him, sitting across from him at Tim’s too small table. His hair was still wet from the shower Jason had forced him to take, and his pajama top definitely didn’t match the bottoms he had put on.

He was holding a hunk of cheese from his fridge, over the cheese grater he never remembered buying. He had already shredded a sickening amount of the cheese onto the pasta Jason had made for him, and truly, hadn’t been done. “But I’m not done,” he said, and Jason groaned.

“You’re ruining it. I tried to make you something _decent_  with the pathetic  groceries you keep around. I should have just made you mac and cheese from a _box_.”

Tim shrugged a shoulder, dragging the cheese along the grater again. Jason huffed, pushing off the table and walking around it. He reached for Tim, grabbed the grater and managed to pull it away. Tim yelled, and when Jason reached for the hunk of cheese too Tim jerked back. The movement tipped his chair and it toppled over, spilling him onto the floor with a loud crash.

“ _Santa Madre_!” Jason exclaimed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Are you alright _gatito_?” Tim stared up at him, and Jason pulled his hand away. He set the grater on the table, bending over to reach for Tim, who scrambled back a bit, defiantly shoving the entire hunk of remaining cheese into his mouth. It half stuck out as he gripped it with his teeth, and Jason simply _stared_. Tim tried to speak around it, but the words were completely garbled.

Jason heaved a sigh, before he offered his hand again.

“I don’t know why I date you,” he muttered, as Tim took it this time. Jason pulled him up, lifting Tim right up into his arms. Tim didn’t fight that, reaching up to hold onto the cheese as he finally bit the hunk in his mouth off, chewing happily. “I take it that’s all the dinner you’re interested in?”

Tim shrugged a shoulder, before holding up the hunk in his hand. Jason turned his head away.

“It’s got your spit on it.”

“So does your dick on a good night.”

Jason nearly _dropped_  Tim over that. He sputtered, and Tim grinned, promptly popping the rest of the cheese into his mouth. Jason shook his head, heading for the bedroom. “You’re a hot mess when you haven’t slept.”

“Keyword is _hot_.”

“Oh my god _why_  is this my life.” Jason turned slightly, slipping into Tim’s room. “I’m putting you to bed for a _year_.”

“Okay, but I’m eating the spaghetti at like three AM cold. This is your warning.”

Another groan. Jason really had no idea how he had gotten to this point- but he really _didn’t_  want to escape it, even if it seemed like it at times.


	36. Deep Sea Fishing (DickDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le-shipping asked: 72 or 56 for Dickdami???
> 
> "You’re going deep SEA fishing? (56)"

 

“You plan to do _what_  now?” Damian asked, nearly dropping the plate in his hands. He was standing in the kitchen, and Titus was looking up hopefully, quite obviously wishing Damian’s lunch _had_  tipped over.

“Deep sea fishing!” Dick was grinning, and Damian could only gawk.

“What even _is_  that?”

“You know, like that show _The Deadliest Catch_? Bruce invested in some fishing company and they invited a representative. Tim flat out _refused_  and he thought it might be nice to send a family member, to make it more _homey_.” Dick placed his hands on his hips, and Damian managed to turn to fully face him.

“But… Grayson…” he paused, before shouting, “What about sharks?”

Dick’s brows rose, before he burst out laughing. “Oh my god, little D- really? _Sharks_?” Damian glared, his cheeks burning bright. 

“I mean it! The sea could turn rough and you could be thrown off and drown or be _eaten_.” He went to flail, this time tipping his plate over. The peanut butter and banana sandwich he had spent time lovingly making _squelched_  onto the floor, and Titus was on it quickly, chomping happily. Damian ignored it completely, holding the plate in one hand as he threw his arms out. “You will die!”

“I don’t die little prince.” Dick walked over, setting his hands on Damian’s shoulders and forcing his arms down. “I’ll be safe as can be. I’m only going out if the weather stays clear, and it’s just for a little tour. Not a real trip. I just get to _say_  I went.” He grinned. “Besides, this family _always_  has shark repellent.”

“But not _idiot_  repellent,” Damian huffed, and Dick reached up, ruffling his hair.

“Relax baby. I’ll come home in one piece, promise.” He leaned in, kissed the tip of Damian’s nose. “But I might smell like fish.”

“ _Lovely_.” Damian reached up, tried to push Dick away, but he wouldn’t budge.

“We’ll just have to shower,” Dick pointed out, “you can make sure I clean behind my ears?”

“What am I, _your mother_?” Damian succeeded this time in pushing Dick off, but he was smiling. “You owe me for the lunch i lost because of _your_  ridiculous plans, Grayson.”

“Anything you say, little prince. What am I making?”


	37. Ladykiller (Parsley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I'm like the hulk. Parsley ? OuO

“Buttercup?” Ivy asked, hearing the rooftop door. She didn’t turn around when it closed, got a very happy _hi pumpkin!_  and heard the tell-tale sound of Harley’s footsteps.

She was _not_  light on her feet.

A moment later, and her arms were tossed around Ivy’s waist. Ivy laughed, almost dropping the water can she was holding, making her rounds around the rooftop garden. She reached down with her free hand, covering both of Harley’s and squeezing.

“You’re so warm,” Harley whispered, rubbing her cheek against Ivy’s dress. “Pam-a-lamb you could totally melt my heart.”

“You are so cheesy.” Ivy was still smiling, squirming free. She set her watering can down, turning to properly face Harley, settling her hands on her own hips. “Tell me you _did_  buy groceries.”

“’Course I did! They’re all in the kitchen.”

“Put away?”

“Uhhh…” Harley glanced down, dragging her foot against the ground. Ivy laughed, and Harley offered up, “at least they’re all inside. Did it all on my own.”

“So strong,” Ivy said, reaching out and grabbing Harley’s arm, forcing it up and to bend. Harley flexed, and Ivy grasped at her bicep, squeezing the tight, hard muscle there.

Harley grinned. “I’m like the Hulk _sweet pea_.” She reached out, grabbed Ivy and hoisted her up, over her shoulder. Ivy burst out laughing, kicking her feet as Harley turned, heading back for the rooftop door.

“Such a ladykiller,” Ivy said, twirling some of Harley’s pigtail around her fingers.

“Sugar, lemme _show_  you ladykiller.”


	38. Virginity (Joyfire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 22. Joyfire 

 

“No,” Roy said, shaking his head. “No _way_.”

“C’mon Harper,” Jason taunted, leaning back o the couch, shoving one of his feet up to perch on the coffee table Roy was _sitting_  on. “Spill already.”

“Yes, do tell!” Kori leaned forward, her hands clasped together, fingers laced. “I am sure it is a riveting story.”

Roy only shook his head. How they’d gotten _on_  the topic of virginity- and the group’s lack there of- he didn’t even know. And while it seemed universal that it was just a _construct_  that didn’t matter much, they all seemed to have stories about the times they _deemed_  their first.

Kori’s had, of course, not been light had left both Jason and Roy _seething_  over a reality that deemed someone so _divine_  as her to the atrocities she had faced. But the way her face lit up when she discussed the first time she _enjoyed_  herself so completely she forgot about the bad for the night- well, that had been worth it.

And Jason’s seepish quick discussion of _Talia_  had left Roy smiling. Jason hadn’t been able to look at either of them as he spoke- had been embarrassed because, compared to Kori and what he assumed of Roy, he was _old_  to be finally getting down and dirty.

Not that there was some timer counting down the seconds.

“Alright, alright,” Roy said, “look, there was this girl at school. She was a few years older than me and like… I dunno. Typical out of my league story. Not that that’s changed.” He flashed a nervous smile at his lovers. “But uh, she invited me over after school claiming she wanted some help with this project she was working on- and the moment we were in her room she just… took her shirt off.” Roy sighed. “I’d never seen _tits_  in person I couldn’t even remember my name.”

Jason snorted, leaning to the side so his head rested on Kori’s shoulder. She was still looking at Roy, like she was hanging on his story. “And were her breasts _enjoyable_?”

She _would_  ask that.

Roy just shrugged a shoulder. “God I dunno princess. That was a long time ago and I was just a kid, anything was _good_. Anyway I think I said two words and just like, listened to whatever she said. ‘Cept… uh…” he coughed, glancing up at the ceiling. “I sorta came as soon as I was inside her.”

Jason barked a laugh, leaning more into Kori and flopping one arm over her, holding on as he shook with laughter. Roy felt his cheeks burning, reached back to rub the back of his neck.

“Yeah yeah, keep laughin’. She told like all her friends and I never get laid from anyone at school again. Good thing I had _friends_  willing to pick up the slack.” He winked, and Kori reached up, stroking Jason’s hair as she smiled. “Probably some of the same friends Kori had.”

“We get it, you slept with Grayson,” Jason said, glancing over. “Don’t rub it in my face that I get his exes. His loss, _my gain_.” He hugged Kori tighter, who turned, kissed Jason’s hair.

“Do not be jealous, Jason,” she offered, “we have _chosen_  you. And we are lucky.” She glanced back over at Roy. “Very lucky, considering Roy no longer seems to suffer from this _problem_.”

“Damn right.” Roy leaned forward resting his arms on his legs. “Want me to prove it Jay? Wanna go a round or two? Bet I can take you _and_  Kori on and satisfy you both before I get off.”

Jason lifted his head then, flashing a grin. “You’re on Harper.”


	39. Raise Your Standards (JayTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: It was an accident. I was cooking…I’m not going to the hospital. With JayTim??

The string of loud, shouted cursing had Jason leaping up from where he had been curled up, on the couch. His old, wrinkled paperback toppled to the couch as he ran towards the kitchen, found the source right by the stove.

Tim was holding his hand, grimacing. The kitchen smelled like smoke and something _burnt_ , which was never a good sign.

“What happened?” Jason asked, walking over. He took one look at the pan and whatever was inside it burnt black, and reached over it to turn the stove off. He guided Tim a step away, trying to look at the hand he was cradling to his chest.

“It was an accident,” Tim said, looking more defeated than Jason had ever seen him. “I just wanted to make you _dinner_  for once. You always make it for me.” Tim hung his head, and when Jason gently pried at his hand, Tim gave it up. There was a large, angry red spot beneath his thumb, stretching towards his palm and wrist, along with a few other spots close by.

Jason whistled. “That’s a nasty looking burn babygirl.”

“I’m not going to the hospital,” Tim mumbled, and Jason cracked a smile.

“No need. Lucky for you, I can patch you up.” He guided Tim towards the sink, turning the water on. He tested it himself, before he pushed Tim’s hand beneath it. “I know it’s cold, but keep it there for a few minutes.” Tim nodded and Jason left, long enough to get the first aid kit from Tim’s bathroom. He opened it, but didn’t unpack it, turning back to Tim and grabbing the handsoap he kept at the sink. “Clean it up gently.”

Tim nodded, slowly washing his hands. When they were rinsed clean, Jason turned the water off, grabbed a dish towel and carefully pat the skin dry. He left that on the counter, plucking the gauze from the first aid kit. Head tipped down, he carefully wrapped it around Tim’s hand, his reading glasses sliding down his nose.

Tim smiled, reaching up with his other hand and carefully pushing them up. Jason chanced a glance as he tapped the gauze off, and Tim had the sweetest little smile on his face.

“You’re the best,” he offered, and Jason only shook his head.

“Raise your standards, _novio_ , they’re pretty low.” Tim only shook his head, leaning in and kissing Jason’s cheek.

“Maybe someday you’ll see,” he said, and it sounded hopeful. Jason almost wanted to make it true, just for Tim’s sake. “I’m sorry I ruined dinner. You just _always_  cook, I thought it’d be nice for you to get to relax and read while I did for once.”

“Nothing we can’t fix,” Jason offered, sliding an arm around Tim and steering him towards the doorway. He grabbed one of the countless take out menus Tim kept on his counter before they made their way towards the couch. “What are you in the mood for?”


	40. Wanna Touch It? (Robinpile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: #4 Robinpile!
> 
> "Don’t you just wanna reach out and touch it?"

 

“It’s _glorious_ ,” Dick said, eyes shining with _pride_. “Don’t you just wanna reach out and touch it?”

“-tt- Too many people have,” Damian offered, even as he didn’t tear his eyes away.

“Lord knows I did.” Jason now, with a fond little smile. “Even babygirl did, briefly.”

Tim smiled, leaning forward and placing his hand flat on the glass case. Inside was the original Robin costume- this one might have been Jason’s, but there was a time before where it _had_  been Dick’s- and yes, Tim had worn it even once.

“Really Damian,” Tim said, looking at the youngest. “It’s like a rite of passage. You should put it on.”

“Think of what it’ll do for your butt.”

“All you think about are _butts_ , Grayson,” Damian pointed out, and Jason snorted.

“You don’t usually complain when it’s yours.” Damian clamped his mouth shut, blushing lightly, and Jason tossed an arm around him, leaning over and kissing Damian’s cheek. “I’d offer but I don’t fit in that thing anymore kid. It’d split in two.”

“I wouldn’t complain.” Tim glanced at Jason, licked his lips, and this time _Jason_  blushed, as Dick laughed.

“You know, they make _lingerie_  versions of it. I sparked a whole trend.” He reached up, flipped his hair back dramatically. “I think Gotham should be thanking me.”

“Arrogant prick,” Jason said, before adding, “Think we can pick one up- or do we need to order them?”

That had Dick grinning. “I know a place that always has some in stock. Why? Feelin’ sexy?”

Jason snorted. “I meant for the babybat here, since he’s the _only_  one lacking the experience. But hell, I’ll do it too.” He turned Damian away from the glass, as the youngest tried to protest. “Tim you’re driving, pull one of your rich boy cars up and take us shopping.”

Tim didn’t say a word, he simply took off running, speeding past them and heading for the elevator, to take him upstairs so he could do just that.


	41. Rough Night (JayDickTim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Uh #50 the coloring books one Jaytim ? Or Jaydick? :;(∩´﹏`∩);:
> 
> "They’re not coloring books. They’re “adult” coloring books. (what if I did JayDickTim???)"

 

“Timmy!” Dick yelled, as he pushed open the Manor door. “You around babybird?” He stepped in, nearly dragging Jason whose hand he was holding. Jason took a stumbling step in, attempting to shut the door as he kept the bags he was holding looped around his wrist. “We brought dinner!”

“What will _become_  dinner,” Jason pointed out, getting the door shut before snow blew in. “If you two stay outta the kitchen for an hour.”

Dick ignored that, continuing to drag Jason towards the kitchen. Once inside Jason managed to break free, setting the bags on the counter and rubbing his wrist.

“Timbo?” Dick called again, as Jason glanced at the counter, saw the coffee pot on but not completely full.

“Babygirl!” he chimed in, louder- and they finally got some sort of muffled noise, form the dinning room. They glanced at each other, before heading for the room, finding Tim folded up in one of the chairs, leaning over something and scribbling with a colored pencil. They were scattered all over the table, and as Jason and Dick moved closer, they could see there were various books littered around as well.

“Coloring books?” Dick asked, picking one up. It was filled with intricate designs that could make someone’s head spin. Tim paused his coloring, glanced up at that, before he looked back at his work.

“They’re _adult_  coloring books,” Tim corrected, and Jason leaned over on his other side peering at the one Tim was working on. It was filled with large bits of _colorful_  language in intricate letters that Tim was halfway through coloring.

Dick pulled a chair closer, sat down and flipped through the one he was holding. “Neat.” He glanced at the mess on the table- at the coffee cup that looked shockingly _forgotten_. “You didn’t steal any of Damian’s art supplies right?”

Tim shook his head. “Not asking for death. These are mine.” He paused again, looking up between them. “Did you say something about dinner?”

“Yeah… I was going to cook.” Jason reached out, brushed some of Tim’s hair back. “You okay babygirl?” Tim looked _tired_ , but not in his usual sleep deprived way. His eyes just looked exhausted, like he’d seen too much.

Like he was having a day where he couldn’t hide that he _had_.

“Maybe,” Tim admitted honestly. Dick set the book he was holding on the table at that, leaned over and placed his hand on Tim’s leg. “Just… Bruce and I had a rough night last night.”

Jason and Dick glanced at each other behind Tim. They’d heard about it- the two of them had busted a sex trafficking ring. Worse than usual, they were just _kids_.

Somethings shook even the hardest of the bunch.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Dick asked, but Tim shook his head.

“No. I just… don’t want to think about anything.” He reached for another pencil, began coloring again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Dick said, leaning closer, pressing a kiss to Tim’s cheek. “You do whatever you need. Little wing and I are going to go make dinner. Think you’ll have an appetite?” Tim nodded, and Jason leaned down, kissed his other cheek.

“Good. Except I can’t promise dinner will _happen_  if Grayson is going to be in the kitchen with me.” Dick gasped, and Tim glanced out of the corner of his eyes, darting from one boyfriend to the other-

And smiled, very softly.


	42. Home (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I said “movie day”, not “moving day”! - JayRoy

Jason poured the popcorn into the large bowl sitting on the counter. There was a smaller version next to it, already full. He tossed the bag away, grabbing both and heading for the living room. He hadn’t bothered with the lights, and set the bowls on one of the end tables, grabbing the remote and clicking the TV on.

He pulled his phone out with his other hand, as he brought up Netflix. A quick glance at the time had him frowning. Roy had taken Lian out two hours ago, and he had _said_  it was movie day- well, night, but he assumed Roy had understood that morning, while he was showering as Jason had tried to shave.

Always difficult when Roy fogged up the damn mirror.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket, flopping back on the couch. He reached for one of the bowls, grabbing a handful of popcorn and munching at it as he clicked through the latest additions, looking to see if anything might catch his interest _and_  be appropriate for Lian.

He hadn’t gotten very far when he finally heard the door open. He turned, getting up on his knees and folding his arms, leaning them on the back of the couch, as Roy and Lian appeared, not even having taken their coats off.

“About time,” Jason said, “thought you were going to leave this all to me.”

Roy looked down at Lian, who shifted on her feet, before she threw her arms out and _shouted_ , “Jayjay I don’t wanna move!”

That had Jason pausing. “What?”

“I like it here! I like my school and I like grandpa and seeing Dami and I get to play with Titus and _I don’t wanna move_!” She looked like she could _cry_ , and Jason let his jaw fall open, before he turned his stare to Roy.

“We were going to try and get some boxes to help pack- but Jason this is crazy, even for you. We didn’t even _discuss_  it. You just drop this on me while I’m showering and then go about your day? Families make these decisions together.” Roy folded his arms, looking _stern_ , and Jason wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or smack his fiance.

“Roy,” he started, “I said _movie day_  this morning… not _moving day_.”

Roy stared at him for a long string of seconds, before his eyes went a little wide. He reached up, buried his face in his hand, and Lian cheered, running around the couch and climbing up.

“So we’re not moving?” she asked, and Jason nodded.

“’Course not sweetheart. Gotham is _home_. I’ve got no desire to leave.” Lian cheered again, before she started tugging her coat off, tossing it to the floor and crawling behind Jason, heading right for the popcorn. Jason turned back to Roy, quirking up a brow. “Feel stupid Harper?”

“Very,” Roy mumbled, walking over. He bent down, kissed Jason’s cheek apologetically. “I’m sorry I thought you’d pull an asshole move like that.”

“Apology accepted,” Jason said. “Now get down here, movie night is wasting away.” Roy smiled, working his own jacket open and dropping it on the floor with Lian’s- causing Jason to huff. “We have places to _hang_  those,” he pointed out- but was completely ignored as Roy and Lian took the remote and the popcorn, already munching away and scrolling through their options.


	43. Clocks (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 11 for dickdami?
> 
> "Did you change all the clocks?"
> 
> I fucked up and somehow thought it said "TimDami" when I started writing... and then I liked what I had so...

 

Tim gave a little sigh, cracking his eyes open as he snuggled into his pillow. He felt the weight of Damian’s arm over his waist, and somewhere in his sleep-heavy mind he was bemused over it.

Usually Damian was the _little_  spoon.

He smiled to himself, reaching blindly for his phone- but finding the spot empty, on Damian’s nightstand. He opened his eyes properly, pushed himself up, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Only Damian’s clock, blinking sometime after four AM.

“Beloved,” Damian mumbled, and Tim turned, looking down at him. He hadn’t even opened his eyes. “Come back.”

“I didn’t leave,” Tim offered, smiling softly. He felt shockingly good, for grabbing a few hours of sleep. Especially considering how much of it he had been lacking lately. “Have you seen my phone?”

“No.” Damian rolled onto his back, opening his eyes. He looked so gorgeous, just waking up- his eyes always _sparkled_  in ways Tim thought was divine. His smile grew soft, and he reached out, stroked his fingertips over Damian’s warm cheek. Damian hummed, turned and kissed his wrist.

Tim sighed, forced himself to glance away, at Damian’s heavy curtains. They were pulled tightly, but they seemed the wrong color- like there was light pushing at them. Which there shouldn’t be, at this time…

Curious, Tim pulled away. He pushed the blanket off, stood up and headed for them. Damian sat up then. “Drake? Come back to bed.”

“In’a minute,” Tim said, reaching out for them. He pulled them apart a crack, grimaced when he was blinded in one eye by a shockingly bright light. He jerked them shut again, turning quickly and heading back towards the bed. He picked up the clock, staring at the time, before looking at Damian.

Who quickly looked away.

“Baby boy?” Tim asked, but Damian refused to turn back to him. Tim set the clock down, looking around the room- and finally spotting his phone, over on Damian’s desk. He hurried over, picked it up- and it was blinking at nearly noon. Tim stared, before he turned on his heel, facing Damian. “Did you change the clock?”

“You need your rest!” Damian finally looked at him. “And if I did not you would be up and moving and _exhausted_. It is unhealthy Drake.”

Tim waited a moment, studied Damian- before his lips cracked into a smile. He set his phone down, heading back and crawling up onto the bed, over Damian’s legs. He moved close, kissed Damian’s cheek and offered, “If you wanted to stay in bed all day with me, you should have just asked.”


	44. Eyeliner (TimDami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happyk44 asked: 88: "Karma’s a b*tch" w/ Tim and Dami. :)

“Drake!” Damian yelled, throwing Tim’s bedroom door open without so much as a knock. Tim paused, stooped over at the foot of his bed, pulling up one of his knee-high socks.

“Jesus can’t you _knock_?” he asked, but Damian was ignoring him, marching right in.

“Drake I require your assistance.” Tim straightened up, smoothing out his tshirt dress as Damian paused a little too close, holding up a little pencil. “I need you to put this on me.”

Tim glanced at the pencil, before he burst out laughing. He reached up, covered his glossed mouth, and Damian huffed, pouting.

“ _What_?”

“You’re asking me,” he said,s tarting to compose himself, “to do your make-up?”

“-tt- It is just eyeliner,” Damian pointed out, and Tim plucked it from his fingers, turning the pencil and examining it.

“What’s in it for me?”

“The joy of knowing you were _useful_.”

Tim frowned, tapping Damian atop his head with the pencil. “Not good enough. Make it worth my while babybat, or you can go out looking like we all did at twelve when we tried makeup for the first time.” Damian’s frown grew and he shifted from foot to foot, before-

“I’ll take you to dinner.” Tim quirked up a brow- and it seemed a strange sort of offer, but-

“Alright,” Tim said, “But we’re taking one of _Burce’s_  cars. The new one- I’ve been dying to be in that. And you’re throwing that _Wayne_  name around to get us into one of the places booked out for three solid months.” Damian only nodded, and Tim tossed the pencil behind him, onto his bed. He reached for Damian’s arm, turning him and steering him towards Tim’s desk. “And we’re not using _that_ thing. I’ve got the good shit, kiddo. Trust me.”

Tim pulled his chair out, and Damian sat down, as Tim bent over, picked up the case he kept beneath his desk. He set it atop, carefully opened it and glanced at Damian.

“What are you looking for? Smokey eye? Winged?”

“Just something… minor,” Damian said, fidgeting a bit. Tim nodded, coming back with his own pencil and popping the lid off. He extended the tip a little, before stooping down in front of Damian, forcing him to straighten his shoulders. He grasped his chin, holding his head still.

“Close your eyes.” Damian did, and a moment later felt the soft tip of the pencil dragging over one eyelid. Tim took a moment to sketch back in, before moving to the other. “Okay, open.” Damian did. “Look up and don’t blink.” Damian listened, and felt Tim carefully coloring over his lower lid. It felt strange, but he didn’t blink, to his credit.

Tim stood back, examining Damian, before he set the pencil down.

“Okay kid, go check yourself out.” Damian stood up, heading for Tim’s private bathroom. He flicked on the light and looked in the mirror, studying the dark smudges around his eyes. They were thin, not as stark as when Tim gave himself those _gorgeous_  smokey eyes- but enough to make his jade irises seem to be _screaming_  for attention.

“I… like it,” Damian admitted, as Tim filled the doorway.

“Good. Depending on how dinner goes, maybe I’ll teach you. I’m getting my coat.”

“Wait!” Damian yelled, as Tim turned, headed for his closet. “You didn’t specify _tonight_?”

“Too bad,” Tim said, “it’s happening. Karma’s a bitch babybat- you didn’t spend years being a little _demon brat_  to me for me to consider your nightly plans. Now, go get Bruce’s keys- the way to my heart is the the perfect purr of a nice engine, after all.”


	45. New Years (JayRoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the read the DC Rebirth Holiday Special and excuse me the Titans New Years bit... it required a little addition.

“You made the night mean a lot more to me, man,” Dick said, an arm tossed around Roy’s shoulders. He was a familiar warmth against Roy, and he could only smile a little. Despite the evening not going as he had planned, at least the team had had their bonding moment, had understood his bit about _new beginnings_.

Still, Roy was a little sorry he had missed dropping in as a surprise on the best damn new beginning he’d ever gotten-

“Me, too,” Donna admitted, reaching up and grasping Roy’s suit. She leaned in, her soft lips pressing to his cheek, and Roy’s eyes widened behind his visor. A soft _whoa_  was all he could manage, and he could hear her friendly laughter near his ear, even as she pulled back.

“Hey! You got a midnight smooch after all!” Lilith, once she had pulled her hood down, looking bemused by her friends.

“Uh... hgm... y’know, usually a new year’s kiss is on the lips...” Roy said it with a joking grin, the one he assumed his friends could easily read. Donna cracked a smile, and the twinkle in her eyes gave away that she _understood_  it was meant in good jest.

“Oh? You mean like _this_?” Garth asked, grabbing at Roy’s bicep and trying to pull him in, ready to plant a _friendly_  and possibly all-too-wet kiss right on his mouth.

“Dude _no_ \- your breath smells like low tide!” Roy shoved at him, but his words were all garbled with laughter, the kind that left his chest hurting, his sides tight and sore. Garth was still holding onto him, all of them dissolving in laughter, when Roy heard above it all,

“You’re pretty popular tonight, _Harper_.” He glanced up, and the laughter very quickly shut down, as Roy saw _exactly_  who he had wanted to surprise.

Jason, looking completely _normal_  in his jeans and leather jacket, holding Lian up. She was settled on his arm, holding onto his large scarf happily, looking with big, excited eyes at her _daddy_  and all his friends in costume.

Roy pulled away from Garth, ignoring his team for a moment and hurrying the few steps over. “How did you find me?” Roy asked, and Jason simply smirked.

“Bat blood,” he said with a wink, which had Lian giggling. “Simple. I followed the sound of destruction.”

Roy felt heat rising in his cheeks and reached up, rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted to surprise you,” he admitted, “y’know, sweep in at midnight, kiss my two favorite people.” 

“ _Favorite_ , huh?” Jason looked at Lian. “Hear that munchkin? Your daddy’s _favorite_.”

Lian giggled, and it was the sweetest sound Roy had heard all night. “So is Jayjay,” Lian pointed out, and Roy had to look away again. Because this, this sort of domestic bliss was _new_  and he didn’t want to come off too strong on Jason-

The sex had been one thing, back as Outlaws. But feeling out the relationship after, and now, trying to make it _official_ , trying to be a _couple_ , having him be a part of Lian’s life- well...

But Jason was smiling. “How about you give him a new years kiss?” Jason said, and Lian leaned over, tossing her arms out around Roy’s neck. She smacked her lips against his cheek, and Roy grinned, taking her from Jason’s arms and holding her happily. He hugged her tightly, kissed her cheek, forehead, the bridge of her nose, until she was dissolving into a fit of giggles.

“I can’t believe you made it to midnight,” he teased, “I thought Jason would be carrying you home asleep.”

“It was too pretty to sleep!” Lian yelled, before she grabbed Roy’s shoulder, was leaning over it ad peering back at everyone. Roy realized then they were watching, as Lian squirmed. “Can I go say _hi_?”

“Of course,” Roy said, bending down and setting Lian down. She took off running, and he didn’t turn around until Lian was clinging to Donna’s leg happily, and she was bending down, stroking her hand back over her hat and hair. Only then did he turn to face Jason again, shuffling a little awkwardly. “Sorry about the audience,” he said, “we got... caught up.”

“Sounded like it. All good?” Roy nodded, and Jason took a step closed, reaching up and gently walking his fingers up Roy’s chest. “Seems you already had a few, but up for one more new years kiss?”

Roy stared for a moment, before he nodded. Jason took the last step in, reaching up for Roy’s visor and gently pulling it off. It clattered to the ground, before he had his arms around Roy’s neck, pressing his mouth to his in the sort of way that made Roy so damn sure he’d never learn how to breath again.

Roy reached out, grasped at Jason’s waist, held him tight and let himself relax, let the pure joy crackle up from his bones and blood into his skin. He heard Jason sigh, and inclined his head, encouraging Jason not to pull away just yet. To give him another moment.

He’d given him so many- but this, this little scene in front of people who  _knew_  them, it had Roy’s stomach in knots. It was the sort of reassurance he needed that Jason was truly here, for this. For a sort of _life_  together.

Roy was finally letting Jason pull back as he heard his daughter speaking loudly, “Jayjay took me out to see the fireworks and there was _confetti_  and he got me a giant cookie and we drank hot chocolate!” It came out in one rushed breath, and Roy could only grin.

This was the new beginning he deserved. The life Lian did- and he could see, from the smile that Jason gave him, the sort that left crinkles around his gray eyes- that they could _both_  share the resolution to stay on this track for life.


End file.
